El plan
by Nora Felton
Summary: Era un plan perfecto, infalible. Con ese plan lograría que sus amigos terminaran juntos. Lo que Mimi no esperaba era que ese plan también terminaría ayudándola a ella. Mimato. Taiora.
1. Cuando parecía que todo saldría bien…

**Aclaraciones: **Digimon no me pertenece. Ains, lástima.

**Parejas: **Mimato y Taiora.

**Nota: **Reto que **Roww **de las praderas del amor me pidió en el foro que, si queréis conocerlo, id a su perfil y ahí encontraréis la dirección.

**Advertencias**: Pues, quizás alguna que otra palabrota… es que se me escapan.

* * *

><p><strong>El plan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno: Cuando parecía que todo saldría bien…<br>**

* * *

><p>Casi saltó de su silla de alegría cuando el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase sonó. Recogió un poco sus cosas, cerrando el libro junto con su libreta y colocando todos sus bolígrafos dentro de su estuche deseando salir ya de esas cuatro paredes. Giró su rostro hacia la mesa de atrás, donde Izzy parecía que se había vuelto sordo ya que era el único en la case que aún seguía sentado en su silla resolviendo los ejercicios.<p>

—Izzy—Mimi colocó sus dedos entre el papel y los ojos del pelirrojo y los chasqueó varias veces, intentando llamar su atención. El chico alzó la mirada. —Ya ha tocado el timbre.

—Oh, cierto—se percató al ver que la clase estaba a punto de vaciarse—Enseguida termino y nos vamos—dijo para luego volver de nuevo a los ejercicios.

Mimi se quedó observando el papel donde el pelirrojo iba escribiendo a una velocidad impresionante el ejercicio. A veces dejaba de escribir y murmuraba cosas para sí mismo haciendo los cálculos que requería el problema mentalmente y después se apresuraba a escribir la solución. La castaña se quedó embobada ante la rapidez con la que resolvía el problema, cuando ella misma se tardaba mínimo diez o quince minutos para resolver un maldito ejercicio o una operación. Aunque bueno, se trataba de Izzy, e Izzy era un genio.

—Listo—proclamó al terminar—Ya podemos irnos.

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso, Izzy. Es impresionante—le pidió Mimi mientras dejaban el aula y se encaminaban hacia la cafetería.

Él le sonrió.

—Todo es cuestión de práctica. Y bueno, supongo que como me gustan las matemáticas me resulta más fácil de entenderlas.

Mimi arrugó la nariz, dando una muestra de asco.

—Entonces me temo que nunca voy a poder resolverlos como tú—admitió haciendo reír al pelirrojo.

Cuando entraron por la puerta de la cafetería localizaron, sentados en una mesa a la derecha, a Tai y Sora hablando animadamente y riendo entre ellos. Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa escena. Esos dos hacían una pareja perfecta. La pena era que él vivía en las nubes en el tema de las mujeres y ante ese comportamiento ella pensaba que de su parte solo tendría una enorme y perfecta amistad, solo eso.

Qué equivocada estaba.

—Hola chicos—les saludaron Mimi y Izzy al llegar.

—Qué tal—contestó Sora por los dos.

—¿Hoy no te has perdido el descanso por estar castigado? Que yo sepa todos los miércoles te los pierdes porque el profesor Satoshi te castiga—comentó divertido Izzy.

—Pues hoy no—expresó satisfecho el castaño colocando ambas manos tras su nuca y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla. —Ha estado a punto, pero gracias a Sora he podido entregar el trabajo que me mandó hace tres días. Tendríais que haber visto la cara que ha puesto cuando le he entregado el trabajo de diez mil palabras—rió al recordar cómo los ojos de su profesor se habían abierto exageradamente.

—Así que le has ayudado—le susurró disimuladamente Mimi a su amiga acercándose un poco a ella. —Por eso desaparecías misteriosamente por las tardes ¿no? —movió sus cejas.

—Cállate que te va a oír—masculló Sora sonrojada ante el tono insinuante que Mimi había usado. Precisamente por eso no le había contado nada, porque sabía que todos los días Mimi estaría detrás de ella alentándola a que tomara la iniciativa con Tai.

La castaña chasqueó la lengua y volvió a sentarse correctamente. Si hubiese sabido que su amiga estaba todas las tardes con Tai, ellos solos, habría ideado un plan para que esos dos terminasen de dar el paso. Tanto ella como Yolei y Kari habían estado intentando convencerla de que le confesase a Tai lo que sentía por él. Si era cierto que el castaño era un poco distraído con esas cosas, pero si sabías observarlo bien, te dabas cuenta de que el modo en que miraba a Sora significaba que sentía más que amistad por ella. Solo que él no se daba cuenta. Por otra parte, la pelirroja se empeñaba en decirles que esas miradas solo estaban en sus imaginaciones porque eran tantas las ganas que ellas tenían de que Tai y ella estuviesen juntos que ya veían cosas donde no las había.

Por eso, Mimi sabía que solo necesitaban un empujoncito y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

Justo en ese momento el móvil de Sora vibró. La chica lo sacó del bolsillo de su falda y leyó el mensaje. Aprovechando que Izzy y Tai se habían enfrascado en una conversación de fútbol en la cual participaba más Tai que el pelirrojo, Mimi se acercó a Sora para leer el mensaje. Solo con leer el nombre del remitente abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Ryo? —exclamó en un susurro para que los chicos no la oyesen.

Automáticamente Sora escondió su móvil y la fulminó con la mirada.

—No seas cotilla.

—¿Ryo? —repitió en un tono más alto.

—Ahora vengo—Sora la ignoró completamente y, tras despedirse de los chicos, se levantó de la silla. Mimi parpadeó y, tras tres segundos de trance, se levantó presurosa tras su amiga.

La pelirroja se había alejado un poco de la mesa y había vuelto a abrir el mensaje, leyéndolo más tranquilamente.

—¿Porqué te mandas mensajes con Ryo? —oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Sora dio un respingo del susto y se giró hacia la castaña.

—Oh Díos mío, ¿estás saliendo con él, verdad? —se escandalizó Mimi tapándose la boca con una mano.

—¡No digas tonterías! Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces qué dice el mensaje—pidió poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

La chica suspiró. Sabía que Mimi no iba a darse por vencida, así que mejor era terminar con eso cuanto antes. Le tendió el móvil y ella lo cogió rápidamente.

—¡Una cita! —exclamó cuando terminó de leerlo. Miró a Sora. —¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Nada, porque no me has dejado contestar.

—Oh—se lo dio rápidamente—Toma, contesta. ¿Qué vas a poner?

Sora miró la pantalla de su móvil, donde aparecía la pantalla en blanco para escribir la respuesta.

—A lo mejor acepto—se encogió de hombros— Ryo es guapo.

—Ya sé que es guapo. Pero, ¿y Tai?

Sora bufó.

—Con Tai no hay nada más que una amistad.

—Pero porque vosotros no queréis intentarlo. Si me dejases hablar con él seguro…

—¡No! —la interrumpió—Ni se te pase por la cabeza hablar con él.

—Pero Sora, vas a dejar pasar el chico de tu vida por una cita con otro que ni siquiera conoces. ¿Y si es un psicópata? ¿O un violador? Si solo hablaras con Tai y le dijeras lo que sientes. No te lanzaría a los brazos de un chico si no supiera con certeza que él también siente algo por ti.

—Claro que siente algo por mí. Una amistad de toda la vida, nada más. —suspiró— Además, no me hables de confesar los sentimientos cuando tú estás en la misma situación que yo y tampoco me haces caso.

—¿Situación?

Sora le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se girase. Justo en ese momento Matt había entrado por la puerta de la cafetería y en el momento en el que Mimi lo localizó su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho, cosa que últimamente le pasaba cuando lo veía a pesar de que lo que sentía por él empezó hace unos meses. El rubio las miró a las dos y les medio sonrió imperceptiblemente, pero la mente de Mimi guardó de inmediato esa imagen en su cabeza. Seguro soñaría con esa _sonrisa_ durante unos días.

—Te podría decir lo mismo con Matt.

Mimi agitó la cabeza, borrando la imagen del rubio y volvió su atención a Sora.

—Eso es distinto. Yo no conozco a Matt tanto como tú conoces a Tai y tampoco tú sabes con certeza de que él sienta algo por ti.

—A veces te mira.

—Claro, cuando habla conmigo. Eso es tener educación.

Sora puso los ojos en blanco. Ella no se refería precisamente a eso.

—Mira, dejemos el tema. El caso es que no quiero que hables con Tai acerca de esto. Prométemelo.

Mimi infló los mofletes, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Mimi—insistió Sora.

—Oh, está bien. Vale, no haré nada.

La pelirroja le sonrió agradecida.

—Muchas gracias—la abrazó. —Nos vemos después, tengo que ir un poco antes de que vuelva a tocar el timbre al salón de clase de arte a preparar las cosas. Luego nos vemos.

—De acuerdo.

La pelirroja salió por la puerta y Mimi se quedó ahí parada, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Miró de nuevo hacia la mesa de los chicos y su mirada se desvió sin querer hacia Matt, como siempre. Frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que la historia de Tai y Sora no se parecía en nada a la suya con Matt. Con ellos se veía a simple vista que sentían más que amistad en uno por el otro, pero con ella y Matt no veías nada. Simplemente un trato de amigos ya que ella intentaba por todos los medios que lo que sentía por el rubio no se notase tanto y, en cuanto a Matt, era evidente que no estaba interesado en ella.

Miró de nuevo por el pasillo por el que Sora se había ido. Bueno, había prometido que no haría nada, pero no por eso se le estaba prohibido tener una conversación de amigos con Tai en la que casualmente saldría el nombre de Sora y Ryo, ¿no?

* * *

><p>En el segundo descanso andaba por los pasillos en busca del castaño. Se había recorrido las plantas de arriba, la cafetería y un patio, por lo que solo le quedaba el campo de fútbol donde muy probablemente estaría.<p>

Lo localizó enseguida. Jugaba con los chicos de su clase un mini partido, así que Mimi caminó hacia un banco para esperar a que Tai acabase. No se dio cuenta de que justo en ese banco había una persona ya sentada hasta que llegó a pocos metros de ella.

Matt estaba sentado casi en el borde del banco, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y las piernas un poco estiradas. Mirada entretenido el partido y tampoco se percató de la presencia de Mimi hasta que la tuvo casi al lado.

—Hola—le saludó ella.

—Hola.

La mirada de la chica se puso en él y después en el banco.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó. Matt era una persona que a veces le gustaba estar solo y ella no quería romper ese momento.

Pero saltó de alegría interiormente cuando él asintió, dejándola acompañarle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que te gustaba tanto el fútbol como para venir a verlo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta lo justo. Además, aquí estoy a salvo.

Mimi alzó una ceja.

—¿A salvo?

—¿Te suena el nombre de Jun Motomiya?

—Oh.

Jun Motomiya, la pesadilla andante de Matt. Esa chica no entendía una evasiva ni aunque se lo gritases a la cara y en cuanto veía a Matt desconectaba del mundo y se encargaba de perseguirlo para conseguir una ansiada cita con él.

—No te preocupes, yo te protegeré—le aseguró ella bromeando. Ganas de engancharla no le faltaban cuando había sido testigo del cariño desmesurado que la chica le daba al rubio. Matt la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante el comentario.

—¿Y tú a qué has venido? —cambió de tema al ver que ambos se habían quedado demasiado tiempo callados y mirándose.

—Quería hablar con Tai sobre una persona.

—¿A sí?

—Sí. ¿Tú conoces a Ryo Miwa?

El ceño de Matt se frunció ante esa mención. No lo conocía personalmente pero Tai se había encargado de nombrárselo cada vez que hablaban del instituto Hirama. Ryo Miwa era de su edad y era, al igual que Tai, capitán del equipo de fútbol de su instituto. Matt recordó haberlo visto la vez que ambos institutos jugaron un partido. Al muchacho se le veía buena persona, sin embargo a Tai, según palabras textuales suyas, le caía _como el culo_.

¿Y porqué Mimi iba a preguntarle a Tai sobre ese chico?

—No personalmente, solo de vista.

Mimi le sonrió y volvió su vista hacia el partido y él también. Sin embargo, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas sobre esa pregunta. La miró de reojo. ¿Por qué tenía Mimi curiosidad sobre Ryo? Estaba esperando a que dijera algo, era Mimi, después de todo, y siempre tenía algo de qué hablar. Pero parecía que hoy no se había levantado con esas ganas. Quizás querría saber si estaba soltero y pedirle una cita. Su estomagó se encogió levemente y Matt exhaló aire, intentando quitarse esa molestia. Tamborileó sus dedos sobre la madera del banco, buscando alguna frase que le diera pie a Mimi a explicarle a qué se debía esa curiosidad. Pero no encontraba ninguna y tampoco quería sonar muy obvio por lo que tuvo que guardar silencio.

Pero vio que sus dudas iban a ser resueltas de inmediato cuando Tai se acercó a ellos. La expresión confusa de su amigo al verles solos y juntos dio paso a una de diversión y socarronería, por lo cual Matt sabía que le esperaba una tarde de incordios por parte de su amigo.

—Ey, parejita, ¿qué tal?

Matt lo fulminó con la mirada y Mimi no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sabía que el comentario de Tai no era con intención de ruborizarla porque él no tenía ni idea. Pero, maldita sea, más inoportuno no podía ser.

—Bien—contestó ella, relajándose para quitarse el rubor de la cara—Eh, necesito hablar contigo.

—Claro—accedió el castaño. Mimi y Matt se deslizaron cada uno hasta la punta del banco al ver que Tai tenía intenciones de sentarse entre los dos. El castaño abrió los brazos y los apoyó detrás del respaldo. —¿De qué se trata?

—¿Conoces a Ryo Miwa?

En cuanto pronunció su nombre la sonrisa que Tai tenía en el rostro se esfumó de inmediato. Matt mantuvo una expresión de indiferencia sin embargo estaba atento a todo lo que Mimi tenía que preguntar.

—¿El idiota de una neurona?

Matt no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Tai y su delicadeza.

—¿Idiota de… una neurona? —preguntó Mimi también con una sonrisa ante el comentario.

—Es el apodo que le he puesto. Estoy seguro que dentro de su enorme cabeza solo tiene una la cual usa para jugar al fútbol. ¿Has visto que cabeza tan grande? Parece una almendra gigante. Da gracias que ese chico te diga algo con sentido porque la mayoría de veces que abre la boca suelta burradas. Lo gracioso es que al estúpido se le da bien jugar al fútbol y por eso le dieron una beca. Pero está claro que yo sigo siendo mejor, no por nada somos los primeros en la liga.

Un brillo malicioso pasó por el rostro de Mimi y sonrió. Matt la miró extrañado al ver su sonrisa cuando todo lo que Tai le había hablado del tal Ryo eran cosas malas, empezando porque era tonto.

Justo en ese entonces Mimi vio su oportunidad de oro. Era evidente que a Tai no le caía bien Ryo, así que si ella le contaba que él le había pedido una cita a Sora, seguramente el castaño herviría de rabia y celos y correría a declarársele a la pelirroja para que no cometiese el error de salir con ese muchacho. Sora se emocionaría y le confesaría también sus sentimientos y ambos se fundirían en un apasionado beso, oyendo de fondo los aplausos y silbidos de la gente que lo presenciaba.

Era un plan infalible.

—No me digas que te interesa ese, Mimi—Tai arrugó la nariz e hizo una mueca de asco como si hubiese visto la cara de un troll de cerca sonriéndole—Creía que tenías un gusto mejor.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta del día que Matt estaba, inexplicablemente, ansioso por conocer. Porque él tampoco consideraba a Mimi _tan_ superficial como para salir con un tío que lo único que tenía de bueno para las tías, es que era un guaperas y que no tenía otro tema de conversación que no fuera el fútbol. Y casi ni eso.

—No, no, no—agitó la mano, negando así lo que Tai insinuaba—Te lo pregunto porque, al parecer, Ryo está interesado en salir con Sora. Y quería ver si ese chico era…

—¿Qué?

Tai la interrumpió bruscamente alzando la voz en cuanto asimiló la información. ¿Qué ese imbécil quería salir con Sora?

—Lo que oyes—se hizo la inocente—. Al parecer le ha enviado un mensaje invitándola a tomar algo. La vi pensándoselo mucho, quizás acepte.

Tai bajó la vista, no creyendo esas palabras. No, Sora no podía salir con ese. Sora se merecía a un chico muy por encima de Ryo, ella era simpática, amable, inteligente, cariñosa y muy guapa. Aspiraba a más, mucho más. ¿Y porqué ella no se lo había dicho? No tenía ni idea de que se mandaba mensajes con Ryo ni cuando él le había dado su teléfono móvil o viceversa. ¿Sora le estaba ocultando cosas? Pero, si eran amigos, los mejores. Ellos no tenían secretos entre sí.

—Enseguida vengo. —se levantó rápidamente del banco y atravesó el patio hasta el interior del edificio.

Mimi aplaudió contenta al ver que su plan iba a salir perfecto y que después de eso Sora le daría la razón a todo lo que ella le había dicho.

—¿De verdad Sora va a salir con Ryo? —habló Matt por primera vez desde que el castaño se había sentado. Conocía muy bien a la pelirroja y lo que esta sentía por Tai. Por eso le extrañaba que su amiga aceptase una invitación a salir cuando muchas veces la había pillado hablando con chicos y ella le había contado después que le habían pedido de salir, pero ella se había negado. No le había dado explicaciones pero Matt sabía de sobra que era por Tai.

—Es verdad que la ha invitado a salir. Lo de que posiblemente aceptase lo he decorado un poquito para que Tai creyera eso. Es el empujón que les faltaba Matt, ya verás. Hoy tendremos una nueva pareja en el grupo.

Pero a Matt algo le decía que las cosas no iban a salir como Mimi esperaba.

* * *

><p>Cerró el grifo del lavabo y sacó unas cuantas tiras de papel para secarse las manos. Tiró la bola de papel a la papelera y después cogió su maletín y salió del aseo. Se sentó en un banco de la entrada y sacó su libro de historia del arte para repasar un poco, pero no había puesto atención al primer punto cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.<p>

—¿Es verdad que vas a salir con Ryo?

Sora alzó la mirada bruscamente, encontrándose con Tai justo frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola seriamente, cosa que no había hecho en años.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confusa.

—¿Vas a salir con él? En cierto modo entiendo que no lo vayas contando por ahí. Nadie puede presumir que va a salir con un gorila que no sabe ni enlazar dos frases coherentes. Es normal que te avergüences.

La pelirroja miró a su alrededor. Algunos alumnos que estaban cerca los observaban con curiosidad ya que Tai había alzado más aún la voz. Cerró el libro rápidamente y lo guardó en el maletín. Se levantó y tiró del brazo del castaño hasta apartarse ambos de la gente y tener así más intimidad.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Tai? Yo no voy a salir con nadie.

—¿Ah, no? —se soltó del agarre de su amiga y se cruzó de brazos— Pues entonces qué te ha puesto en el mensaje que has recibido esta mañana, dime.

—¿Cómo sabes que…? —calló de repente. —¿Mimi te lo ha dicho? —preguntó incrédula.

—Da igual quien me lo haya dicho. No puedes salir con él.

—¿Qué? —exclamó tan sorprendida que la voz le salió demasiado aguda—Yo puedo salir con quien quiera. Además, Ryo es guapo e interesante.

—¿Interesante? Interesante sería que lo entendieses cuando habla ya que parece que tenga una pelota metida en la boca cuando quiere decir algo.

—No seas animal.

—¿Y cómo es que tiene tú móvil?

Sora desvió la mirada.

—Me lo pidió la vez que jugasteis contra ellos.

—¿Y tú vas y se lo das? —bufó—Te creía más inteligente, Sora.

—Te repito que yo puedo salir con quien quiera.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? El solo quiere estar contigo por el interés—sentía rabia, mucha rabia. Y esa misma rabia era la que lo estaba poseyendo en ese momento, porqué no sabía a qué se debía esa sensación de malestar, furia y fastidio al pensar que ese estúpido le pusiese un dedo encima a Sora.

No podía concebir eso.

La pelirroja lo miró a los ojos, desconcertada.

—¿Qué? —susurró, esperando no oír lo que creía que iba a oír.

—Sabe que eres mi mejor amiga y que seguramente sabrás cosas sobre el equipo de fútbol. Piénsalo…—la cogió de los antebrazos para que no escapase—… sabe que si está cerca de ti te puede manipular para que tu le cuentes las estrategias que tiene nuestro equipo de fútbol y así poder vencernos en la próxima jornada. Nosotros vamos primeros en la liga y ellos segundos pegados a nuestros talones. Es una oportunidad que tiene para…

—¡Suéltame! —Sora se zafó del agarre bruscamente y Tai retrocedió sorprendido al oír como le había chillado y como sus ojos estaban aguados. —Así que es eso…—murmuró tragando con dolor. Ese comentario ya había terminado de destrozarla—… consideras que no puedo interesarle a un chico por ser guapa e inteligente, solo es porque soy amiga tuya y quiere utilizarme para saber tus estrategias, ¿no?

—Sora…

—Soy una chica, Tai—siguió hablando— Y es normal que los chicos pidan citas a las chicas que les gustan. Así que di lo que quieras, pero voy a salir con Ryo. —caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo para luego girarse de nuevo hacia él—Pero no te preocupes, que no le diré nada de tus estrategias.

Tai le mantuvo la mirada.

—Yo nunca te traicionaría—susurró ella mirándolo fijamente y en su mirada el castaño pudo leer todo el dolor que ese comentario le había hecho.

—Espera Sora, yo no…—murmuró, pero la chica siguió su camino y se perdió por uno de los pasillos. Tai maldijo por lo bajo y se pasó una mano por el pelo, sintiéndose un completo imbécil por lo que le había dicho. Se sentó en el banco y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

La había cagado, pero bien.

* * *

><p>—Podríamos quedar hoy—le propuso Yolei a Mimi. Ambas caminaban por el pasillo junto con Kari, planeando la tarde. —Necesito alejarme de los libros o terminaré quemándolos.<p>

—A mí me parece bien—habló Mimi buscando su libro de historia. Cuando lo sacó y alzó la mirada localizó como Sora caminaba hacia ellas. La castaña sonrió, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al observar como la pelirroja tenía los ojos enrojecidos y no venía precisamente contenta como ella había previsto.

—Estarás contenta—masculló con rabia cuando se detuvo frente a ellas. Kari y Yolei miraron primero a una y después a otra, no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

—Sora, ¿qué ha…?

—Te dije que no hablases con Tai. Y me lo prometiste—alzó un poco la voz—. Gracias a ti he discutido con él.

—¿Qué? —Mimi frunció el ceño—¿Porqué?

—Porque dice que el interés que Ryo muestra hacia mi se debe a que soy la mejor amiga de su rival y si se acerca a mi podrá averiguar las estrategias que usan en el equipo de fútbol.

La castaña abrió la boca sorprendida. ¡Tai no tendría que haberle dicho eso!

—Lo s-siento Sora, yo pensaba que así hablaríais y todo…

—¿Se arreglaría? ¡Te dije que no hay nada que hacer! —apretó la mandíbula, intentando contener las lágrimas. —Incluso te tengo que dar las gracias porque gracias a esto me ha quedado bastante claro que no siente nada por mí—agradeció con falsedad. Cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Tai más ganas sentía de desaparecer.

—Perdóname Sora. Lo siento de verdad…—pidió Mimi intentando que no se enfadase.

—Pues yo no lo siento—se limpió con rabia una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla izquierda—Confiaba en ti.

—Sora…—Mimi intentó acercarse, pero en cuanto tocó con su mano el brazo de la pelirroja esta se apartó como si quemase.

—Déjame en paz—y dicho eso, se alejó de sus amigas.

La castaña se quedó anclada en el suelo, mirando por el lugar por el cual Sora se había ido.

—Mimi.

Kari y Yolei se colocaron a ambos lados de la castaña.

—Tranquila—le dijo Kari acariciándole los brazos con cariño—Está enfadada, ya se le pasará.

—Yo solo quería… arreglar las cosas…—murmuró Mimi. Respiró entrecortadamente y aguantó las ganas de llorar—… luego nos vemos chicas.

Empezó a caminar hasta perderse por uno de los pasillos. Entró rápidamente al aseo de las chicas y se encerró en uno de los compartimentos. Cuando cerró la puerta con seguro, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios aguantando los sollozos y las lágrimas empezaron a caer en abundancia por sus mejillas. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se fue deslizando lentamente por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Le había salido todo mal, y posiblemente el precio que había pagado era su amistad con Sora.

* * *

><p>Cuando el profesor dio por terminada la clase, Matt, junto a todos sus compañeros, comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. El rubio se levantó de su asiento y cuando se dispuso a salir por la puerta algo chocó contra su hombro desestabilizándolo un poco.<p>

—Perdón.

Sora se deslizó por su lado sin detenerse a escuchar si Matt le iba a decir algo o no. El muchacho se extrañó ante su comportamiento y buscó con la mirada a Tai, el cual estaba justo en ese instante saliendo por la puerta sin ni siquiera hablar con él y esperarlo. El rubio chasqueó la lengua y salió tras él, pero lo perdió de vista entre todos los alumnos que a esa hora salían hacia la salida del instituto. Al llegar a la entrada, vio como, apartados a un lado, estaban su hermano y Kari, por lo que decidió acercarse a ellos.

—¿Habéis visto a Tai? Lo he perdido al salir de clase.

Fue TK quien negó con la cabeza. Kari mantenía una mirada preocupada y no dejaba de mirar entre la gente, como esperando a que alguien apareciese.

—Si lo veis decidle que lo estoy buscando. Quiero hablar con él—les dijo, dispuesto a irse a su casa. Pero no había dado un paso hacia la salida cuando oyó otra voz.

—No la encuentro por ningún lado.

Yolei apareció entre la multitud y se detuvo frente a ellos, respirando hondamente recuperando el aire. Matt se quedó parado también.

—¿Has mirado en el patio de la parte de atrás? Muchas veces va ahí. —insistió Kari más preocupada aún.

La pelimorada negó con la cabeza.

—Ese es el primer sitio donde he buscado, pero nada. No está en el instituto.

—Y encima no coge el móvil—murmuró la castaña mirando todas las llamadas que le había hecho.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó disimuladamente Matt a su hermano.

TK lo miró y se acercó un poco a él, apartándolo de las chicas.

—Al parecer Mimi se ha escapado del instituto y no logran localizarla. No sé qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado, pero Kari me ha dicho que ha discutido con Sora y desde el segundo descanso no la ven.

En ese momento a la mente de Matt le vino el rostro de Sora y lo evasiva que había estado al final de la clase, incluso la había encontrado rara en las últimas clases, al igual que Tai, pero tampoco había prestado mucha atención. Seguro las cosas se habrían torcido por la conversación que Mimi había tenido con Tai y nada había salido como la castaña esperaba. Sabía que no iba a salir bien, e incluso se maldijo por no avisarla, pero la había visto tan ilusionada que lo había contagiado con un poco de esa ilusión.

—Nos vemos en casa.

TK asintió y volvió junto con Kari y Yolei. Matt se perdió entre la gente y salió del instituto. Cuando llevaba recorridas unas dos calles se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y miró un parque que había a su derecha. ¿Dónde estaría Mimi? No pudo evitar pensar si estaría bien o no, pero tampoco quiso darle más importancia de la que tenía, seguro estaría unos minutos sola y después volvería a casa con sus padres.

Cuando llegó a su casa dejó el maletín encima de su cama y se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme escolar. Se aflojó la corbata, sacándosela por encima de la cabeza y se vistió con unos pantalones y camiseta de diario. Se remangó las mangas de la camiseta y encendió los fogones, preparándose para cocinar.

Mientras dejaba que el aceite se calentase, miró por la ventana y se volvió a preguntar si Mimi habría vuelto a casa ya. Seguro que si, no creía que la pelea que había tenido con Sora hubiera sido tan fuerte. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que Sora y Tai habrían discutido debido a algún comentario que el castaño hubiese soltado. Luego los llamaría haber qué había pasado.

TK entró por la puerta segundos después. La comida transcurrió tranquila, hablaron de qué tal les había ido el día y sobre la temporada que el equipo de baloncesto de TK llevaba jugando. A la tarde, su hermano se había sentado en el sofá y Matt había entrado en su habitación para ensayar un poco con el bajo. Había entornado un poco la puerta para así no molestar a TK, pero eso no impidió que oyese el teléfono.

—Yo lo cojo—habló su hermano desde el comedor.

Matt empezó a tocar unos acordes cuando lo escuchó nombrar a alguien a través del teléfono. _Mimi_. Dejó el bajo a un lado y se acercó hacia la puerta, oyendo tras ella.

—Entiendo—dijo TK—¿Has hablado con sus padres? Bien. Vale, iré ahora contigo. Tranquila Kari, la encontraremos.

Colgó el aparato y Matt abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—Es Mimi—dijo TK al ver como lo interrogaba con la mirada—No aparece.

El rubio apretó los labios, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de vacío y vértigo que tanto le molestaba. Estaba claro que no se trataba de un simple berrinche. Mimi estaba sola, caminando sin rumbo por la calle. No vivían en un barrio peligroso pero en la noche cualquiera podía andar por ahí y ver a una chica sola era el cebo perfecto.

—Si llama papá dile que he salido un momento, ¿vale? —TK se colocó la chaqueta y avanzó hacia la puerta.

La puerta se cerró y la habitación quedó sumida en un completo silencio. Matt respiró, intentando relajarse, pero la angustia seguía ahí y él sabía que hasta que no viera que Mimi estaba a salvo esa sensación no se iría. Maldijo entre dientes y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta de su casa. Se colocó su chaqueta, cogió las llaves de su moto y de su casa y salió en busca de la chica.

En cuanto arrancó el vehículo y se perdió por las calles de Odiaba su mente empezó a trabajar pensando en los posibles sitios en los que podía encontrarse. Estuvo atento a las calles por si veía a alguna chica de la misma altura y complexión de Mimi, además que estaba la ventaja de que aún vestía el uniforme del instituto. Mientras esperaba a que el semáforo se pusiese en verde siguió pensando en distintos lugares, hasta que su mente le mostró un recuerdo que podía servirle.

Hace unos días, en la cafetería del instituto. Mimi estaba parloteando con Yolei y Sora sobre las vacaciones de verano y las ganas que tenía de ir a la playa. "_La playa me encanta, sentarse en la arena y escuchar las olas del mar. Es mi sitio favorito_". Matt no lo dudó, en cuanto pudo arrancar la moto giró hacia la izquierda y puso rumbo hacia la playa de Odaiba.

No tuvo problema en encontrar aparcamiento ya que estaban en casi entrado el invierno y nadie solía ir a la playa, exceptuando dos o tres personas que Matt vio paseando a sus perros. Cogió el casco con la mano y salió al paseo intentando localizarla. No caminó mucho hasta dar con una pequeña figura sentada en mitad de la playa, abrazada a sus rodillas y con la mirada perdida en el mar. El rubio suspiró y sacó su móvil para llamar a su hermano y así avisarles de que la había encontrado, él nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras y mucho menos para consolar a la gente. Pero cuando estaba a punto de pulsar el botón verde se detuvo; seguramente Yolei y Kari estaría con él y lo último que quería era que viniesen y agobiasen a Mimi con preguntas y regaños por desaparecer. Así que, simplemente le mandó un mensaje a TK diciéndole que Mimi estaba bien, que estaba con él y que no hacía falta que siguieran buscando.

Caminó hasta situarse al lado de Mimi, la cual seguía con la mirada perdida en el mar, aunque seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que ya no estaba sola.

—Así que aquí estás.

Ella se abrazó más a sus rodillas, pero no dijo nada, lo que provocó que Matt mascullase por lo bajo alguna que otra maldición. Si a él le costaba hablar y consolar a una persona, el que esta no colaborase no le ayudaba mucho. Tenía que haberse quedado en su casa. Pero también había descubierto que, Mimi Tachikawa, le importaba más de lo que creía, sino no estaría ahí, en mitad de la playa y muriéndose de frío ya que estaba empezando a refrescar.

—Sabes que lo que ha pasado con Sora no es nada.

Antes de que el rubio se sintiera como un idiota hablando solo, Mimi le contestó.

—Si lo es…—susurró bajando la vista—… tú no viste cómo me miró, cómo me dijo todas esas cosas.

El rubio dejó el casco al lado de la castaña y caminó hasta arrodillarse frente a ella, para así llamar su atención.

—Oye…—le murmuró para que le mirara. Mimi alzó su rostro, tenía los ojos levemente enrojecidos al igual que sus mejillas. —… todo lo que te dijo seguro que fue porque estaba en caliente y lo diría sin pensar. No creo que se acabe vuestra amistad por una tontería.

Los labios de Mimi temblaron de nuevo seguramente recordando su discusión con su amiga y, en un movimiento que pilló desprevenido a Matt, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo y echándose a llorar de nuevo. El chico abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante la acción y un poco incómodo. Sin embargo, sintió que esa sensación de angustia, y sí, preocupación, desaparecían de inmediato sustituidas por otra que Matt no supo nombrar, pero que se sentía inexplicablemente bien. Sus brazos en algún momento se movieron y se deslizaron por la cintura y la parte alta de la espalda de la chica.

—Sé que hice mal…—sollozó ella en su pecho—… le prometí a Sora no meterme entre ella y Tai para ayudarlos, pero es que yo sé que ellos sienten algo más de lo que aparentan, y creí que provocándole celos a Tai todo se solucionaría. Pero todo me ha salido mal, Sora me odia—lloró aún más.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Matt al escucharla. Sabía de antemano que todo lo que Mimi había hecho lo había hecho sin mala intención, y ahora lo verificaba. Ella nunca podría hacer algo con fines malvados si toda ella era pura inocencia y lo había planeado todo sin pensar en que las cosas podían torcerse, como acababa de pasar.

—Sora no te odia—le contestó él al cabo de unos segundos, subiendo y bajando su mano por su espalda para tranquilizarla y que parase de llorar. —Seguro que ella también está mal por haber discutido contigo.

Mimi se separó de él lo justo para mirarle a los ojos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó en un tono esperanzado. Se llevó una mano a su mejilla y se limpió una lágrima e hizo pequeño puchero que a Matt le pareció gracioso y tierno. Después ella volvió a colocar su mano en la cintura del chico, donde descansaban las dos al haberlo abrazado.

—De verdad—dijo, mirando demasiado tiempo los ojos de la castaña, los cuales habían adoptado un color caramelo aún más claro y brillante debido al llanto. — Todos están preocupados porque no has dado señales de vida desde la mañana. Y no me quiero imaginar cómo estarán tus padres.

La castaña bajó la vista.

—Lo siento.

—Venga—Matt se alejó un poco y Mimi soltó rápidamente el agarre que tenía en la cintura del rubio, sonrojándose hasta las orejas al percatarse que lo había abrazado. —Te llevo a casa. Debes de estar cansada.

El chico le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Mimi la miró unos segundos hasta aceptarla, contenta de que por lo menos, no todo era tan malo: Matt la había encontrado y habían pasado un momento a solas.

* * *

><p>El camino hacia su casa se le hizo decepcionantemente corto. Nunca había subido a una moto pero tenía que decir que tenía la sensación como si volase, y agarrada a la cintura de Matt no tenía miedo y se sentía segura. El viento le había traído su aroma cuando estaba en la playa y habría jurado que era producto de su imaginación de no ser porque Matt le había hablado. En algún momento, sentada en la arena, había llegado a pensar si él sabría que había huido del instituto y no aparecía; incluso llegó a fantasear que la llamaba pidiéndole que le dijera donde estaba. Pero nunca llegó a imaginar que se tomara la molestia de buscarla y de dar con ella.<p>

Ahora que tenía un poco de tiempo para pensar, mientras llegaban a su casa, sonrió contra la espalda de Matt al acordarse del abrazo que minutos atrás le había dado. No había sido consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, solo que necesitaba a alguien para desahogarse y abrazarlo. Y lo mejor de todo, ¡que Matt le había correspondido al abrazo! Mimi rió levemente, ilusionada. Sabía que eso no significaba que el rubio la amase locamente, pero era un avance muy grande si se trataba de Matt.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Tachikawa, Matt se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su puerta. Mimi se mordió el labio cuando estuvieron frente al letrero de su casa, pensando en los gritos de su madre cuando abriese la puerta y la viera. Pero en cuanto Satoe se asomó y la vio ahí parada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre su hija.

—¡Mimi, hijita! —la miró—¿Estás bien? —Mimi asintió—¿Tú sabes por lo que nos has hecho pasar? ¡He llamado a la policía quince veces pero no hacían nada porque no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas! Incluso he hablado con el comisario porque uno de los policías insinuaba que te habías escapado porque te tratábamos mal. Encima tus amigos tampoco sabían nada de ti y no cogías el móvil. Oh, gracias Díos mío—la volvió a abrazar.

—Estoy bien mamá, lo siento por preocuparos—se disculpó ella abrazando también a su madre.

—No vuelvas a hacer jovencita—la regañó la señora Tachikawa. Tras verificar que su hija estaba en perfectas condiciones, la mujer alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Matt.

—Oh, él es Matt Ishida. —se lo presentó Mimi al ver que ambos se miraban—Me ha traído hasta aquí sana y salva.

Matt carraspeó.

—Encantado de conocerla señora Tachika…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que la mujer se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándolo como si fueran viejos amigos e hiciese años que no se veían. Matt se sonrojó, manteniéndose completamente inmóvil y tenso y miró por encima del hombro de la mujer a Mimi, quien lo miraba con una mirada un poco culpable aunque con una sonrisa en la boca.

—Muchísimas gracias por traer a mi Mimi a casa—Satoe cogió el rostro de Matt y besó fuertemente la mejilla del chico, quien se ruborizó aún más. Estaba demasiado anonadado como para decir o hacer algo, sorprendido por el efusivo beso y abrazo que había recibido—¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer, guapo? Ah, ya sé. Te invito a cenar.

—S-Se lo agradezco señora Tachikawa pero…

—¡Keisuke, querido! Prepara otro plato, que tenemos un invitado.

Matt se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando Satoe se giró y entró corriendo a la casa, sin dejarle terminar.

—Lo siento—Mimi aguantó la risa al ver la cara de estupefacción del chico y se acercó un poco a él—Olvidé decirte que mi madre es muy cariñosa.

—Ya lo he visto, ya—dijo refunfuñando ante la incomodidad que había sentido antes.

Ella rió.

—Entonces qué dices, ¿te quedas a cenar?

—No creo que sea una buena idea—repuso. Quizás tendría más besos y abrazos por parte de la señora Tachikawa.

—Tengo que decirte que mi madre es capaz de cualquier con tal que aceptes—le dijo en tono confidente.

Al chico le recorrió un escalofrío desde la espalda hasta la nuca.

—Además…

El rubio la miró. Mimi se había atrevido a coger su mano suavemente, en un flojo agarre que él podía romper si alejara su brazo de ella.

—… yo también quiero que te quedes.

Y no supo porqué, pero Matt no pudo negarse.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em>Sí, yo también me cago en mi musa. Porque ya estoy aquí yo explotándola para que me haga un Taiora y cuando me proponen un reto Mimato se le enciende la bombilla. Creo que siente una debilidad por Matt, eso debe de ser.<em>

_Bien, aquí está la primera parte, Roww. Iba a ser un oneshoot pero será un __**twoshoot**__ al final (dos capitulitos), porque me he puesto a escribir y cuando me he dado cuenta no llevaba ni la mitad y llevaba más de 5.000 palabras. En resumen: que me he enrollado más de lo normal. El título es una mierda, lo sé. xD_

_Lo bueno de este __**reto**__ es que gira en torno al Taiora (si, joder) así que estoy contenta de escribir también de ellos. Y Tai, ya que era libre de manejarlo, lo he puesto como el que mete la pata hasta el fondo. Que poca sensibilidad tiene a veces este chico. Pero da igual, yo te quiero igual Yagami *3*_

_Se me ha hecho raro poner a Satoe así, bueno, tal y como es en verdad. No por nada se tiene que parecer a Mimi. Me acuerdo cuando la ponía de bruja malvada/loca/obsesiva que odiaba a muerte a Matt en "Recuerdos" xDD. _

_Espero que os guste, fans del Mimato y Taiora! =)_

_Besos, Nora._


	2. Cena y arrepentimiento

**Aclaraciones:**Digimon no me pertenece. Ains, lástima.

**Parejas: **Mimato y Taiora.

**Nota: **Reto que **Roww **de las praderas del amor me pidió en el foro que, si queréis conocerlo, id a su perfil y ahí encontraréis la dirección.

**Advertencias**: Pues, quizás alguna que otra palabrota… es que se me escapan.

* * *

><p><strong>El plan<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos: Cena y arrepentimiento<br>**

* * *

><p>En el momento en el que Matt se sentó en la mesa, junto a los Tachikawa, se sintió…raro. Intentó buscarle una explicación, pero ese estado de ánimo era tan extraño que no conseguía encontrarle ninguna salida. Creía que, una vez sentado, se sentiría incómodo, fuera de lugar porque no veía qué pintaba cenando con una familia con la que no tenía relación. Aunque bueno, él y Mimi eran amigos desde hacía ya seis años, pero tampoco tenían tanta confianza como por ejemplo él con Tai o con Sora, como para ir a cenar a casa de la castaña.<p>

Por eso se sorprendió al no sentir todas esas incómodas sensaciones y con ganas de que la cena se acabara cuanto antes. Su mente quiso burlarse de él y en un momento llegó a imaginarse que sería una cena completamente normal si él y Mimi fueran…pareja. La miró de reojo en cuanto pensó en ella. Se la veía contenta aunque en sus ojos aún se percibía el dolor y la tristeza que tenía por la discusión con Sora, pero lo intentaba disimular ante sus padres. Se quedó mirándola atentamente, oyéndola hablar con su madre y poniendo muecas infantiles cuando no conseguía lo que quería.

Matt volvió toda su atención a su plato, hasta que inconscientemente levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Keisuke Tachikawa. El hombre ni siquiera estaba parpadeando y parecía querer atravesarlo con la mirada, cosa que logró incomodar aunque fuera un poco al rubio.

Genial, el padre quería matarlo con la mirada porque probablemente creería que él era el novio de su adorada princesa.

—¿Te gusta la comida, Matt? —lo sacó Satoe de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, está muy buena señora Tachikawa.

A Satoe le brillaron los ojos y Mimi se contagió de su alegría. Seguramente su madre se pensaría que ella y Matt eran más que amigos. Ella algunas veces le había hablado de él y de lo increíblemente guapo que era y su madre siempre la había animado a que le confesara sus sentimientos, ya que si eran amigos desde hacía ya tanto tiempo alguna confianza tendrían que tener.

Mimi cogió su vaso de agua, bebiendo un trago. Al menos Matt no parecía morirse de ganas por irse a su casa. Si lo pensaba, parecían una pareja cenando con sus padres. Sonrió para ella misma.

—¿Sabes, Matt? —Satoe dejó los cubiertos al lado de su plato y apoyó los codos en la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos. —Con razón me sonaba tu nombre, ¿él es el chico del que no paras de hablarme, verdad cariño?

Como un trampolín, el agua subió por la garganta de Mimi, pero ella la tragó de golpe, provocando que se le fuera por el otro lado y tuviera un ataque de tos. Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo, debido a que casi se ahogaba y debido a la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—¡Cariño! Bebe con más calma—la mujer le palmeó suavemente la espalda.

—M-Mamá… qué…—habló entre la tos, nerviosa y queriendo meter la cabeza bajo tierra para desaparecer en ese instante.

—Por cierto, eres mucho más guapo que como me había dicho Mimi.

Matt, que también se había sonrojado aunque menos ya que ese comentario le había pillado con la guardia baja al igual que a Mimi, aguantó sonreír al ver el bochorno que ésta estaba pasando, fulminaba a su madre con la mirada, pero la señora Tachikawa ni parecía enterarse.

Miró de reojo al padre de Mimi, que no había abierto la boca en toda la noche y que, por supuesto, ese comentario no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

—Mamá, creo que se te va a enfriar el segundo plato—le dijo Mimi a ver si así se olvidaba de seguir hablando.

—Oh.

La mujer se levantó rápidamente hacia la cocina.

—Keisuke, cariño, esto pesa mucho. ¡Socorro!

—Espera querida, ya voy.

En cuanto Mimi perdió de vista a su padre, la vergüenza por el comentario la volvió a poseer y se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

—No sabía que te pareciese guapo.

El rosa de sus mejillas adquirió un tono más intenso y se tensó en su silla. Alzó la mirada para disculparse, porque seguramente a Matt no le habría hecho gracia y se sentiría incómodo ante el comentario de su madre, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el rostro de Matt se mostraba relajado e incluso le pareció ver que toda esa situación le hacía gracia. Mimi frunció el ceño y le dio un codazo en el costado.

—No es gracioso—gruñó, aunque también con una sonrisa al verle el lado gracioso.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo como en esa mirada había una cierta complicidad. La "sonrisa" de Matt fue desapareciendo lentamente y su mirada se volvió más intensa, haciéndolo sentir un remolino justo en su estómago.

—Aquí está el pollo—canturreó Satoe que aparecía por la puerta.

Cortaron su contacto visual, volviendo a la realidad en la cual los señores Tachikawa hicieron acto de presencia. Ninguno de los dos adultos se percató de nada, se volvieron a sentar en la mesa y Keisuke comenzó a repartir el pollo en sus platos. Mimi volvió a mirarlo de reojo y, al verse descubierta por Matt que también la estaba mirando, ambos desvariaron la mirada, sonriendo de nuevo.

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí plantado, sin moverse?<p>

Seguramente mucho tiempo.

Cogió aire y levantó su brazo, tocando el timbre y esperando a que le abrieran.

Pero, como esperaba, quien le abrió no era la persona que quería ver. La señora Takenouchi pareció leerle la mente, porque le devolvió una mirada de disculpa.

—Hola Tai.

—Buenas noches señora Takenouchi—metió sus manos en los bolsillos, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso—¿Está Sora?

Ambos sabían que sí. Incluso Tai intuía que posiblemente el camino que había hecho de su casa hacia la de la pelirroja había sido una idiotez porque ella no querría verlo, pero no se le había ocurrido otra cosa al ver que Sora no le cogía el móvil.

—Sora hace quince minutos que se ha acostado, no se encontraba bien—le dijo su madre. Y no le estaba mintiendo, era verdad.

Su hija había vuelto del instituto y no había hecho falta que le dijera nada para que Toshiko supiese que había tenido una discusión con Tai. Esa mirada solo la tenía cuando discutía con él. Le había costado horrores hacer que Sora comiera un poco y como ese día no tenía entrenamientos de tenis, su hija había estudiado toda la tarde, había cenado otro poco y se había acostado.

Tai suspiró y bajó la vista, no sabiendo qué más hacer. Si Sora no aceptaba verlo las cosas no iban a serle tan fáciles.

—Mañana le diré que has venido—intentó animarle la mujer.

—No hace falta—dijo con una sonrisa desganada—De todas maneras, no creo que hubiera querido hablar conmigo. —retrocedió unos pasos—Buenas noches, señora Takenouchi.

Toshiko asintió y lo observó caminar hacia las escaleras.

—¡Tai!

El chico se detuvo en el primer escalón y miró a la mujer.

—Estoy segura que Sora no tardará en hablarte. Solo, dale un poco de tiempo.

El castaño le sonrió a la madre de Sora y asintió. Luego bajó por las escaleras y Toshiko cerró la puerta de su casa. Mientras salía del edificio de Sora, en una de las ventanas, la pelirroja lo vio caminar cruzando la calle y perdiéndose tras otro edificio. Después, cerró la cortina de su cuarto y volvió a su cama, tirándose boca abajo.

Se había acostado hacía unos minutos pero le había sido imposible coger el sueño y por eso el sonido del timbre la había hecho levantarse a escuchar la conversación. Había entreabierto la puerta de su habitación y su corazón no había podido dejar de latir con fuerza al oír la voz de Tai. Más de una vez su cuerpo había hecho amago de salir de su habitación y hablar con él, pero su mente le había gritado que se detuviera. Lo que Tai le había dicho horas antes la había herido como nunca en su vida, así que lo menos que se merecía era que se lo pusiera difícil si quería su perdón. Conocía a Tai y sabía que él era de los que primero disparaban y luego preguntaban, seguro que se habría arrepentido de las formas en las que le había dicho eso y había intentado llamarla (doce veces, exactamente) e incluso ir a su propia casa.

Giró su cuerpo, quedando boca arriba. Por lo menos se mostraba arrepentido. Sabía que seguro se arrepentía de las formas, pero no sabía si se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. "_Él solo quiere estar contigo por el interés. __Sabe que eres mi mejor amiga Si está cerca de ti te puede manipular para que tu le cuentes las estrategias_". Tai solía decir las cosas sin querer dañar a la otra persona y quizás, en otras circunstancias, le habría dicho esas palabras de tal manera que no perdiera su amistad.

Y sinceramente, no estaba preparada para oírlas. Fueran dichas de buena o mala manera. Sí, habían pasado cuatro años y Sora Takenouchi no estaba preparada para oír cómo su mejor amigo la rechazaba. Y menos ahora, tras ese comentario hiriente aunque sin maldad que Tai le había dicho.

Encima, si con eso no bastaba, había discutido con Mimi.

Sabía que en el fondo su amiga no lo había hecho con mala intención, ella nunca haría eso. Estaba tan empeñada en emparejarla con Tai que hacía oídos sordos a todo lo que le dijeses. Incluso ella, en algún momento de debilidad mental, había creído en las palabras de su amiga. Durante solo unos instantes, pero las había creído. Pero ahora ya daba igual. Tai le había dejado claro que no sentía nada más que una amistad por ella. Si no se daba cuenta de que ella era una chica, ¿cómo se iba a fijar en ella?

Miró su móvil y tecleó un par de veces hasta llegar a los mensajes. Después de salir del instituto, llena de rabia por todo lo que Tai le había dicho, le había contestado a Ryo aceptando la invitación. No tenía ganas, en verdad, todo había sido con tal de fastidiar a Tai, para qué iba a mentir. Leyó el mensaje, donde Ryo le decía que un día de esa semana la llamaría para concretar el día y la hora.

Sora reprimió un bostezo sintiendo como ahora su cuerpo pedía descanso. Dejó el móvil en la mesita de al lado y se giró hacia su derecha, intentando dormir.

Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

><p>Mimi salió al balcón y cerró la puerta corrediza. Se apoyó en la pared y suspiró, aliviada.<p>

—Tendría que ser yo el que estuviera nervioso y no tú. Es tu casa, al fin y al cabo.

Matt había salido el primero al balcón, seguido de la castaña y se había apoyado en la barandilla. Mimi miró hacia el interior de su casa, aunque no podía ver nada porque había corrido las cortinas antes de abrir la puerta, para así evitar que su madre la espiase. Después de la cena, estando los cuatro sentados en el salón, la castaña creyó que su madre evitaría avergonzarla. Pero en cuanto la había visto venir con un álbum de fotos (¡el grande, de cuando era pequeña!) había puesto una tona excusa de que tenía calor (tonta, porque estaban ya casi entrando en noviembre) y había arrastrado a Matt hacia el balcón.

Y luego estaba su padre, que no había abierto la boca durante toda la noche pero que eso le había servido a Mimi para darse cuenta de que no estaba muy conforme con que hubiera traído un chico a cenar a casa tan pronto.

—Es mi casa, a los que no conozco son a esos dos que se hacen pasar por mis padres—refunfuñó avergonzada mientras se acercaba a él y apoyaba su espalda contra la barandilla.

El rubio se reincorporó y se colocó igual que ella, cruzando sus brazos.

—¿No querías que viera tus fotos de pequeña? —preguntó inocentemente y ella se ruborizó. Mierda, había visto el álbum. —¿Te confieso algo? Son tal y como me los imaginaba.

—¿Enserio? —se sorprendió ella.

—Más o menos.

Teniendo una hija que, cuando la conoció, era mimada, superficial, caprichosa, consentida y quejica a más no poder, Matt supuso que los padres tendrían que ser los más consentidos del mundo y tendrían que respirar amor por donde quiera que pisasen.

—Aunque me ha sorprendido tu padre. Parecía querer matarme con la mirada.

Mimi soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Digamos que a mi padre no le simpatizan mucho los chicos y como eres el primero que traigo pues... El día que tenga novio y lo traiga a casa no se qué va a pasar.

—Pon cubiertos de plástico, por si acaso.

La castaña lo miró y se echó a reír ante el comentario que había dicho. Tras eso, los dos estuvieron callados. Mimi borró su sonrisa, entristecida.

—Oye, ¿has podido hablar con Sora? —preguntó sin mirarle a la cara.

Matt descruzó los brazos y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—No he podido. Y tampoco con Tai—evitó el decir que había estado ocupado pensando en ella y en dónde podía estar y que, por eso, se le había pasado llamar a sus amigos.

—¿Tú crees que esté mucho tiempo sin hablarme? —preguntó mirándolo.

—No lo creo—se giró y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, donde se veían algunas estrellas—Sora es demasiado buena en ese aspecto. Incluso creo que discutió contigo porque venía cabreada de hacerlo con Tai.

—Sé que discutió con Tai porqué él le dijo que Ryo estaba interesado en salir con ella únicamente por sacarle estrategias de su equipo. Como ella es su mejor amiga.

Matt bufó y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Había deducido que Tai habría soltado alguna que otra burrada, pero joder, no una tan grande.

—Cada día me sorprende más como no puede enterarse de las cosas.

—¿A que tú también crees que está enamorado de Sora? —cuestionó Mimi girándose también y apoyando los antebrazos en la barandilla. Si Matt también lo creía, estaba segura que Sora entraría en razón a la fuerza.

—Es evidente que lo está. Y ella de él. Lo que no entiendo es como Sora puede seguir enamorada de él con lo burro que es a veces y el poco tacto que tiene.

—Porque es un amor de verdad—el rubio la miró— Oh, Matt. Tenemos que hacer algo para que se reconcilien.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿Tenemos? Te recuerdo que te has peleado con ella por intentar juntarlos.

—Bueno, pero estaba sola. Ahora te tengo a ti—justo al decirlo, se sonrojó—Qui-quiero decir, que los dos estamos juntos—se golpeó la frente. ¡Tonta! —No quería decir eso, es decir, que…

—Sé lo que quieres decir—la cortó él, divertido al verla avergonzada por haber sacado las cosas de contexto. La castaña bajó la vista, aún sonrojada, jugando con la barandilla. Y Matt antes esa imagen, por segunda vez, no negarle nada. —Está bien—admitió derrotado.

Mimi alzó la mirada rápidamente.

—Te ayudaré.

No pudo evitar chillar emocionada y se abalanzó a abrazarlo, agradecida, aunque se separó al segundo, sabiendo que Matt no era de abrazos.

—Perdona. —se disculpó.

—Tranquila—le restó importancia intentando mantener la compostura. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, sorprendido de la hora. —Será mejor que me vaya.

—Oh, vale—dijo ella—Te acompaño a la puerta.

Entraron de nuevo al comedor, atravesándolo hasta llegar al pasillo.

—¿Ya te vas, Matt?

Satoe salió por la puerta de la cocina al oír movimiento.

—Sí, ya es tarde. Gracias por su hospitalidad señora Tachikawa—se inclinó levemente él.

—Es gusto ha sido nuestro. Espero que Mimi te traiga más a menudo —habló guiñándole un ojo a su hija y haciéndola sonrojar de la vergüenza.

—Mamá—reprendió la castaña al ver que la mujer seguía ahí parada, observándoles y sin ninguna intención de moverse.

—Oh, claro. Yo ya me voy. Un gusto en conocerte, Matt—y volvió a desaparecer.

—Perdónala—se disculpó ella—Se emociona mucho cuando viene alguien a casa.

Matt le sonrió levemente, pero no dijo nada. Mimi le abrió la puerta y él salió hasta el umbral.

—Oye Matt—el chico la miró, esperando—No te he dado las gracias por lo de esta tarde. Por haberme buscado y bueno, por haber estado ahí.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo—se acercó a ella y Mimi aguantó la respiración, expectante. Al tenerlo tan cerca le llegó de golpe su aroma masculino, ese que varias veces la había dejado paralizada cuando andaba junto a él o se chocaba accidentalmente por los pasillos del instituto. El rubio alzó su dedo índice y golpeó cariñosamente su nariz—Y no vuelvas a escaparte.

Mimi parpadeó unas cuantas veces y su rostro subió de temperatura. Matt se alejó de ella y se despidió con la mano mientras bajaba las escaleras. Estuvo varios minutos parada frente a su puerta, se llevó una mano hasta su nariz y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Se mordió el labio aguantando la risa y se metió en casa.

Aún con el aroma de Matt impregnado en ella.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente las cosas no fueron muy distintas a como Matt las había vivido el día anterior al terminar las clases. Y así pasaron varios días. Sora se sentaba apartada o a veces Yolei y Kari iban a hablar con ella y Tai hacía lo mismo y él e Izzy lo acompañaban. Por lo que TK le contaba, de boca de Kari, Sora no tenía intenciones de perdonarle, no por ahora, y el rubio tampoco quiso forzarla. No debía de ser muy gratificante el que el chico del que estabas enamorada considerara que los chicos se acercaban a ti por ser su mejor amiga.<p>

Tai, por su parte, le había dicho que se arrepentía de cómo le había dicho las cosas. Matt intentó darle conversación para ver si también se retractaba de sus palabras, pero el castaño parecía querer sacarle de quicio porque evitaba contestarlas, se salía del tema y siempre acababa interrogándole si Sora le había dicho algo.

Mientras Mimi, cuando no pasaba el tiempo con Matt y los demás, lo pasaba con Kari y Yolei. La castaña les había intentado sacar si Sora seguía cabreada con ella, pero tanto Kari como Yolei le decían que, siempre que ellas le preguntaban a Sora por ella, la pelirroja se limitaba a decir que no tenía ganas de hablar del tema. Luego, cuando se quedaba con Matt a solas y hablaban, ninguna idea les venía a la cabeza para intentar arreglar las cosas, porque veían que si tenía que ser por iniciativa de Sora o Tai, se iban a tirar semanas así.

—Sabemos que no te lo mereces, Mimi—Yolei cubrió con su mano la de la chica—Tú solo querías juntarlos y, simplemente, tuviste mala suerte.

—Lo sé—la castaña apoyó su rostro en su otra mano libre y suspiró. —Y encima no sé cómo intentar arreglarlo si Sora no quiere hablar.

—Por cierto—Yolei quitó su mano y se colocó las gafas correctamente. —Hablando de _hablar_… te he visto hacerlo mucho últimamente con Matt.

—Sí.

—Y estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que eso es raro.

—Puede—contestó con la mirada perdida.

Yolei frunció el ceño. Alzó sus manos y dio una fuerte palmada cerca de la cara de su amiga, haciéndola dar un bote de su silla.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Mimi parpadeó y ella suspiró—Salta a la vista que no. Te decía, que estos días te he visto muy unida a Matt.

—Oh. —se puso recta en la silla y jugó con una servilleta. —Sí, puede ser.

—¿Y eso se debe a…? —la animó a continuar ya que parecía que hoy su amiga no tenía ganas de hablar.

—A que me está ayudando a intentar arreglar las cosas entre Sora y yo, nada más.

La boca de la pelimorada se abrió levemente y después sus ojos brillaron, con diversión.

—Y tú estarás encantada, ¿eh?

—¿Po-Por qué me miras así? Sí, bueno, me viene bien ayuda. Ya has visto cómo me han salido las cosas si las hago por mi cuenta.

Yolei siguió con su sonrisa, a la que incorporó un movimiento de cejas sugerente.

—Vaya, vaya, a ver si con la excusa de pensar algo para perdonarte con Sora vas a acabar con Matt.

Sus mejillas se colorearon inmediatamente. Oh, ojala pasara eso. No iba a negar que esos días hubiera pasado más tiempo con Matt del que había pasado antes de pelearse con Sora. Y tampoco iba a negar que eso no le disgustara nada, nada en absoluto.

—Podrías intentarlo—le propuso Yolei.

—Ni hablar, bastante tengo ya como para tener que pensar en declararme a Matt.

La pelimorada bebió un trago de su botella de agua. No iba a obligarla, Mimi tenía razón, bastante tenía encima. Miró hacia la derecha y sonrió aún pegada a su botella.

—Mira quién viene por ahí y seguro que a buscarte.

Justo había terminado de decir la frase Matt entró por la puerta de la cafetería, buscando a alguien con la mirada y deteniéndose en Mimi.

—Podemos hablar—pidió cuando llego junto a las chicas.

Mimi asintió y miró a Yolei. Ésta le devolvió la mirada y luego miró a Matt.

—Voy a buscar a…a…Ken. Os dejo solos.

Se levantó de la silla, dispuesta a irse. Cuando estuvo detrás del rubio, le alzó el pulgar a Mimi y le guiñó el ojo, para luego irse.

—Vengo de hablar con Sora—le dijo el rubio en cuanto se sentó.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo está?

—Igual. Aunque un poco más dispuesta a perdonarte. Supongo que mañana ya podrías intentar acercarte a ella.

Mimi pareció contenta ante la noticia, el brillo volvió a sus ojos y Matt se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

—¿Y con Tai?

—Con Tai ya es otra historia.

La castaña frunció sus labios, pensando en algo.

—Ayer estuve pensando algo para hacer que por lo menos hablen. Prefiero que vuelvan a ser mejores amigos y no pareja antes de que sigan así.

—¿Y se te ha ocurrido algo?

—Encerrarlos—confesó, sonriendo ante la simplicidad del plan.

—¿Encerrarlos?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No se me ha ocurrido otro plan eficaz más que ese—musitó en un tono infantil—. Pensé hacer de intermediario entre los dos y explicarles que el otro lo sentía, pero sería mentir y seguro que terminaría estropeándolo aún más—admitió jugando con sus dedos.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Era una solución fácil y rápida. Lo malo era que el encerrarlos no les aseguraba que arreglaran las cosas. O salían perdonados y habiéndose olvidado de todo o salían cada uno por su lado, aún más distantes y sin intenciones de hablarse.

—Es arriesgado, pero puede funcionar—le dijo sopesando las ventajas y desventajas.

—¿A ti se te ha ocurrido algo?

—Sí, pero todas mis ideas acaban golpeando a Tai.

Mimi hizo una mueca, disgustada.

—Entonces no me las digas.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron callados, intentando pensar un plan en el que pudiesen juntar a sus dos amigos sin que ellos lo supiesen. Mimi alzó la mirada y vio pasar a Tai por el pasillo. Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y salió en su busca, seguida por la mirada confusa de Matt.

—Tai—Mimi esquivó a unos cuantos alumnos, que venían en dirección contraria—¡Tai, para!

El castaño se detuvo al oír su nombre y se dio la vuelta.

—Mimi.

—Hola—saludó ella deteniéndose justo frente a él—¿Cómo estás?

Él se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, intentando parecer despreocupado. Pero la castaña supo, al verle la cara, que nada de todo eso le daba igual.

—Quería pedirte perdón—habló Tai. Ella lo miró extrañada—Se me escapó el detalle del mensaje delante de Sora y ella supo que tú me lo habías contado. Si no lo hubiera dicho ella y tú no habríais discutido.

—No pasa nada—le restó importancia, regalándole una sonrisa—Yo también tengo algo de culpa por haber todo la promesa de Sora. Me pidió que no te dijera nada y yo no le hice caso.

Tai apretó los labios, sintiendo como esa última frase había sido como un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho.

—Así que no quería que lo supiese—sonrió el castaño falsamente. Sora en verdad quería ocultarle eso. ¿Por qué?

—Por algo sería.

Ambos se giraron para ver a Matt tras Mimi. Él también se había levantado para seguir a la castaña en cuanto la había visto salir corriendo al pasillo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Tai se hizo un paso hacia delante provocando que Mimi se apartara y quedase en un segundo plano.

Ya bastante tenía con que Sora hiciera como si él no existiera como para tener que aguantar los ataques de los demás.

—¿Por qué crees que Sora no quería contártelo? Piensa. Porque seguramente le dirías alguna tontería. Y no se ha equivocado.

—Repite eso—desafió el castaño acercándose aún más y apretando sus puños.

—Chicos—Mimi intentó tirar de Tai para alejarlo pero este se zafó con facilidad del agarre.

—¿Cómo has sido capaz de decirle semejante cosa? A ella, _a Sora_. A tu mejor amiga.

—¿Crees que lo dije de verdad? —en un par de zancadas, Tai lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa y acercó su rostro al suyo. Pero Matt ni se inmutó. —¿Crees que no me siento como una mierda? ¿Qué no me arrepentí al segundo de decirle eso? ¡Que soy un imbécil porque he herido a Sora! ¡A Sora! —su voz se quebró al nombrarla y apretó la mandíbula, furioso— ¡¿Lo crees enserio?

Matt lo miró.

—Claro que no lo creo.

Tai le mantuvo la mirada hasta que lo soltó bruscamente y se apartó unos cuantos pasos, dando vueltas en círculos como un león enjaulado.

—Sé que actué sin pensar—habló segundos después, deteniéndose. Matt y Mimi lo escucharon. —Estaba…—frunció el ceño—…estaba lleno de rabia al pensar que Sora me ocultaba cosas y que iba a salir con ese. —apretó sus puños, recordando esa sensación—Simplemente me dejé llevar por el enfado y cuando quise darme cuenta vi el rostro sorprendido y herido de Sora.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que Ryo se interesaba en ella solo por ser tu mejor amiga? —le habló Mimi en un tono suave, para que él no viera que no se lo estaba reprochando—Hiciste que Sora creyera que los chicos la veían solo como la amiga del capitán del equipo de fútbol, no como una chica, que es lo que es.

Tai la miró, asimilando lo que su amiga le decía.

—Claro…¡Claro que sé que es una chica! —tartamudeó nervioso—Que hubiera dicho eso del imbécil de Miwa no quiere decir que todos los tíos la veamos así, sino todo lo contrario—se incluyó entre los chicos y tanto Matt como Mimi se dieron cuenta. La castaña sonrió suavemente y Tai se sonrojó al haberse visto descubierto por lo que desvió la mirada, soltando una maldición.

La castaña se acercó a él.

—Sabes que Sora es demasiado buena. Y que a ti es al primero que perdona siempre, por cualquier cosa. —acarició su brazo, intentando animarlo.

Él la miró y sonrió tenuemente, contagiado por su cariño.

—Tiene razón.

Ambos chicos miraron a Matt. Tras arreglarse un poco el uniforme debido al agarre del castaño, se acercó hasta sus amigos.

—Tienes suerte por tener a una chica como ella a tu lado. Aunque la cagues algunas veces sin pensarlo. —golpeó el hombro de Tai con el suyo, en un signo de complicidad.

Tai sonrió levemente, dándole la razón. Nunca encontraría a una chica como Sora en ninguna parte. Y ahora se sentía un idiota porque se daba cuenta cuando quizás, la iba a perder.

—Todo va a salir bien—le animó Mimi—Tenemos un plan. Y con tu ayuda, seguro que sale.

—¿Un plan? ¿Qué plan?

—Calla y escucha—le dijo Matt, dispuesto a contárselo.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em>Que conste, no os estoy vacilando xD Porque os preguntaréis…¿continuará? ¿no iba a tener dos capítulos? xD El fic iba a tener dos capítulos, si, pero tenía que desarrollar un poco las cosas… no me gustaba poner Matt y Mimi planean, el plan se lleva a cabo, se reconcilian y son felices ahí todo seguido, no sé : Y si escribía todo lo que quería en uno solo me salían otras 9.000 palabras en un capítulo y seguramente se os haría pesado de leer :) Aunque algunas quizás me amenacéis porque creíais que al ser el último la acción ya estaba asegurada xD Perdón! _

_No ha habido mucha "cosa" pero era necesario este capítulo para ya dar el salto a la acción._

_Más o menos ya tengo el final, Roww de los matorrales de la pasión, con seguridad diría que más de cuatro no pasa, __segurísima.__ Así que, si no me enrollo con el tercero, o son tres o seguro que son cuatro. Lo sabréis cuando suba el tercero xD_

_Y nada, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y que os guste la historia. _

_Hemos tenido Mimato y Taiora (aunque este último haya sido indirecto xD) Más o menos vemos que Tai se ha arrepentido de decirle todas esas cosas a Sora, cabreados a veces decimos cosas sin pensar. Luego está Matt, a quien Satoe casi lo coge por banda para enseñarle fotos de su hija de pequeña xD la mujer se está intentando ganar al "yerno" ;) Aunque parece que al rubio le hace gracia el comportamiento de la madre de Mimi, tal y como se lo imaginaba. Incluso tiene que darle las gracias a Satoe porque ha habido ahí unas miraditas de complicidad con Mimi que... jojojo_

_Y luego tenemos otra escena de Tai que ha ido en persona a casa de Sora pero la pelirroja se ha hecho la interesante y no ha querido hablar con él xD. Pasan algunos días y todo sigue igual, (ojo, no me he olvidado de la cita con __Ryo__, muajaja, Tai lo pasará un poquito mal, pero solo un poco), Tai ha tenido un pequeño un encontronazo con Matt (el rubio ha querido provocarlo para que hablara y lo ha conseguido xD A este si que le salen bien los planes xD) y a Mimi se le ha encendido la bombilla y planea encerrarlos. Veremos como le sale el plan a la castaña esta vez. _

_**Zulema**__: Ya verás Taioraa! Que esos dos tienen que reconciliarse :D_

_**Estefania**__: Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste :)_

_**Anónimo**__: Mira por donde, van a ser más de dos al final xD _

_**Zulema, Princessmalfoy10, Estefania, CherryMurder, GreenIllusions, Faty Takenouchi, bela de slytherin, Roww, Camilo Brakmariano ishikawa, Anónimo, Leeeen, Roxa-XIII, Sababu no Kuraii y Veddartha.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! **_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_Besos, Nora._


	3. Encerronas y cosas que unen

**Aclaraciones: **Digimon no me pertenece. Taichi Yagami lo hará algún día.

**Parejas: **Mimato y Taiora.

**Nota: **Reto que **Roww **de las praderas del amor me pidió en el foro que, si queréis conocerlo, id a su perfil y ahí encontraréis la dirección.

**Advertencias**: Pues, quizás alguna que otra palabrota… es que se me escapan.

* * *

><p><strong>El plan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres: Encerronas y cosas que unen.<br>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Cuando salgas de clase espérame en la puerta. Te recogeré y te invito a comer.<em>

_Besos, Ryo"_

A pesar de que el mensaje era corto, Sora estuvo por lo menos treinta segundos mirando la pantalla de su móvil. Suspiró, no teniendo otra alternativa que aceptar la invitación. Si ya de por sí no tenía ningunas ganas, hoy era el peor día que Ryo podía proponer. Durante todo el día había vuelto a estar ausente en las clases, por mucho que intentaba leer un párrafo de su libro, cuando terminaba no sabía qué había leído y eso los profesores lo habían notado. Lo bueno era que solo quedaban dos días para que fuera viernes y último día de la semana, luego vendría el fin de semana y podría relajarse en su casa aunque fuera unos días.

La última clase que tenían antes que se acabara el instituto era historia y a la pelirroja le costó más de una vez centrarse y seguir a la profesora durante su explicación. Se limitó a señalar los temas que la señorita Naoko estaba explicando para luego, al llegar a su casa, estudiarlos y después fijó su vista en el libro, simulando que leía atentamente uno de los puntos pero perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Gracias a eso la clase se le pasó volando y el timbre sonó más pronto de lo que pensó. Recogió sus cosas, mientras se mentalizaba en poner una buena expresión y ser amable con Ryo ya que él no se merecía que ella le amargara el día por problemas personales. Bajó las escaleras junto a los alumnos del instituto, pero cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta una mano la detuvo suavemente. Su corazón saltó brutalmente, pensando en cierta persona y rogando para que no fuera.

Tuvo suerte.

—Sora.

Matt tiró levemente de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

—Matt, dime—contestó intentando relajarse y que los latidos de su corazón se normalizasen. Por un segundo había pensado que era Tai.

—Te he estado llamando desde que hemos salido de clase, pero estabas distraída—le dijo su amigo. —Quería pedirte un favor.

—Claro, tú dirás.

—¿Vendrías hoy a mi casa por la tarde? Tengo una duda con un tema de Historia.

—¿Hoy? —mierda, ¿cómo le decía que no podía sin mencionar su cita con Ryo?—Hoy no puede ser.

—¿Tienes entrenamiento de tenis?

—Eh, no…exactamente.

Justo en ese momento, un silbido les hizo apartar la mirada y centrarla en la entrada. Sora maldijo silenciosamente, al ver cómo Ryo, subido a su moto, levantaba una mano saludándola.

—Vaya…—comentó Matt—…así que él es tu plan—miró también al chico y luego de reojo tras su espalda, donde Mimi y Tai estaban un poco apartados observándolos y seguramente también se habrían dado cuenta de la presencia del chico.

Tai el primero, por supuesto.

Había estado observando a sus dos amigos hablar. Aunque bueno, más que mirar a Matt estuvo pendiente todo el rato de Sora, de sus expresiones y gestos. Pero el ruido de una moto le había hecho inexplicablemente apartar su atención de la pelirroja para ponerla en el vehículo, el cual lo conducía el imbécil de Miwa. Sus puños se cerraron entorno a su mano y endureció la mandíbula. Mimi, que también había notado la presencia del joven, le mandó una mirada de preocupación, pero no dijo nada.

—Sí quieres, mañana puedo ir a tu casa y te aclaro tus dudas. —habló Sora queriendo irse cuanto antes. Sabia que Matt no iba a prohibirle ir o a comentar algo en cuanto a Ryo, pero veía en su mirada que a él tampoco le gustaba ese muchacho.

—Está bien. Ya mañana concretamos la hora, ¿te parece?

La pelirroja asintió y caminó hacia la salida.

—Sora.

La chica se giró, mirando a Matt.

—Ten cuidado.

Ella volvió a asentir y se acercó hacia la entrada, donde Ryo la esperaba.

Mimi y Tai se aproximaron a Matt, sin dejar de mirar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la pelirroja. Ryo, al sentirse también observado, alzó su mirada y la detuvo en el castaño. Aprovechando que estaba detrás de Sora y esta no le veía, el chico le mandó al castaño una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Tai gruñó.

—Hijo de…—dio dos grandes zancadas.

—Eh—Matt alargó rápidamente el brazo y lo detuvo justo a tiempo. Tai se quedó quieto. Bien podría haberse zafado del agarre, pero no lo hizo. Vio como Sora subía en la moto de Miwa y este la arrancaba, despareciendo los dos de su vista. —Tranquilízate.

—Voy a seguirlos—anunció.

—Ni se te ocurra—se negó el rubio.

El chico movió su brazo soltándose, ahora sí, del agarre.

—Deja que Sora descubra por ella misma si el tío ese es un cabrón o no.

—Pero si se atreve a ponerle un solo dedo encima…

—Entonces le partiremos la cara. Pero no te precipites a los hechos. Si Sora te llega a descubrir las cosas no se van a arreglar entre vosotros nunca.

—Matt tiene razón—habló Mimi por primera vez—Mañana hablarás con ella y todo se arreglará. Sé… sé que te cuesta controlarte si es Sora. Pero inténtalo.

Tai cerró los ojos y bufó, intentando relajarse. Las ganas de ir a partirle la cara a Miwa fueron debilitándose un poco. _Pero solo un poco_. En su balanza imaginaria pesaba más el hecho de que mañana podría hablar con Sora. Y le daba igual que no quisiera escucharlo, si hacía falta se lo gritaría para que llegara a sus oídos.

* * *

><p>El jueves por la tarde llegó más rápido de lo que Tai había imaginado. La mañana se la había hecho un poco lenta eso sí, pero ya casi al final del día había conseguido hacer que se pasara medianamente rápida. Matt le había dicho que estuviera pronto en su casa, para planear las cosas. Cuando el castaño llegó a su casa intentó comportarse como de costumbre a pesar de que tenía un nudo en el estómago que le impedía comer tanto como lo hacía cada día. Después de comer, como veía que si se quedaba en su habitación le iba a dar un ataque cardíaco, le dijo a su madre que se iba a casa de Matt a estudiar y salió por la puerta. Caminó lo más lento que pudo y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba frente al edificio del rubio.<p>

Tocó el timbre y esperó a que su amigo le abriese.

—Creo que es la primera vez que llegas antes de la hora prevista—fue el saludo del rubio cuando lo vio parado frente a su puerta.

Tai gruñó algo por lo bajo y entró dentro. Fue directo a la habitación de su amigo, se echó sobre su cama, arrugando las sábanas. Matt suspiró, mandando a la mierda el trabajo de haberla hecho después de comer.

—Y bien, ¿cómo lo haremos? Mimi no ha querido darme muchos detalles salvo que estaremos Sora y yo solos.—y eso, junto al hecho de que tenía que aclararle las cosas a Sora le ponía los nervios de punta.

—Pues…—Matt metió las manos en sus bolsillos—…es más simple de lo que parece. Os encerraremos.

Tai se reincorporó de la cama.

—¿Encerrarnos? ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? —señaló el cuarto.

—Sí, mi habitación se puede cerrar tanto de fuera como de dentro porque antes era el estudio de mi padre, donde guardaba todas sus investigaciones y como no le gustaba que ni TK ni yo hurgásemos sus cosas puso seguros en la puerta.—le explicó— Si se te ocurre algo, aún estamos a tiempo. Pero es lo más efectivo que se nos ha ocurrido sin que Sora salga corriendo.

El castaño por respuesta bufó, no por que no le gustase el plan, si no porque intentaba relajarse e intentar que ese nudo que aún tenía en el estómago se deshiciera. Matt lo observó detenidamente y si no fuera porque era un tema delicado (era Sora, después de todo), se habría metido con él. Pero no, en el fondo era bueno y en un momento como ese no quería ponerlo más nervioso de lo que estaba.

El timbre sonó justo en ese instante y Matt se reincorporó de la pared para abrir.

Mimi le sonrió en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

—Hola. ¿He llegado pronto?

—Qué va. Tai está en mi habitación—la castaña ingresó en la casa y ambos se quedaron parados en la entrada. —Yo me voy a ir yendo. Ve con él y estate pendiente mirando por la ventana para verme a mí y a Sora. En cuanto nos veas, escóndete en la habitación de mi padre y que él se esconda en algún lugar de mi habitación.

—De acuerdo—asintió recopilando toda la información. —¿Tienes pensando qué le vas a decir a Sora?

—Improvisaré—respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Salió por la puerta y se giró por última vez hacia la chica, que no se había movido de su sitio—Ah, y vigila que no toque mis cosas. Cuando esta nervioso suele tocarlo todo—gruñó y Mimi vio como hacia una mueca de disgusto, seguramente recordando una situación en la que Tai se encontraba igual que ahora.

—Tranquilo, lo vigilaré—rió imaginándoselo ella también.

El rubio le medio sonrió y se perdió por las escaleras. Ella cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta, suspiró y caminó hacia la habitación.

El plan estaba en marcha.

* * *

><p>Sora se apoyó en la pared de la calle y colocó las manos tras su espalda. Miró su reloj y vio que aún faltaban unos minutos para la hora a la que había quedado con Matt. Le extrañó en un principio que el rubio le dijera de quedar en un sitio cuando ella perfectamente podía haber ido a su casa, pero tampoco quiso darle muchas vueltas.<p>

Para distraerse y así hacer tiempo mientras esperaba a Matt, su mirada se fue posando en las varias personas que caminaban o bien por su calle o bien por la de enfrente. Vio a algún grupo de chicas caminando por la acera de enfrente y se acordó sin querer de cuando ella junto con Kari, Yolei y Mimi salían en lo que la pelimorada llamaba "_tarde de chicas_". Se mordió el labio, aguantándose la risa, al recodar cómo Mimi y Yolei se quedaban embobadas cuando pasaba algún que otro chico espectacular por su lado a ellas y ni siquiera parpadeaban.

Desvió su mirada hacia la derecha y esta se quedó anclada, inevitablemente, en una pareja de niños que no deberían de pasar de los ocho años. Los dos iban con un uniforme de alguna escuela que Sora no supo adivinar y conforme se iban acercando, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que el niño llevaba debajo del brazo una pelota de fútbol. Era un dato insignificante, pero que hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja latiese con intensidad. Poco a poco, los rostros de los niños fueron cambiando y se vio a ella misma, junto con Tai, saliendo ambos de la escuela.

—_¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto Satoshi? —el Tai niño soltó una carcajada, contagiando a Sora—Sus ojos estaban apunto de salírsele de las cuencas, como en los dibujos animados—rió de nuevo._

_A la hora del recreo, Tai había casi saltado literalmente sobre los dibujos esparcidos por su mesa saliendo hacia la pequeña pista de fútbol que tenían. A los pocos segundos varios niños empezaron a juntarse para elegir los equipos y así jugar un partido. Satoshi había sido el capitán de uno y Tai el del otro. Habían empezado a seleccionar a los niños, cuando Tai cayó en la cuenta de que eran impares y Satoshi había elegido al último, por lo que su equipo tenía un jugador menos. _

—_¡Sora!_

_La pelirroja, que estaba hablando con otra niña, se giró y se acercó al grupo de chicos al ver que Tai le hacía señas para que fuera._

—_¿Quieres jugar al fútbol?_

_La niña miró a los demás y luego a Tai. Fue a hablar pero Satoshi la interrumpió._

—_Bromeas, ¿no? Es una chica. _

—_¿Y qué? Es más buena que tú—se burló Tai._

_Satoshi miró a Sora, no creyéndose nada de lo que el castaño le decía. Una niña ser mejor que él, ¡já! _

—_Tú mismo, es tu equipo. —dijo, caminando junto a sus jugadores hacia un lado de la pista. —Luego si perdéis no pongáis excusas. _

—_¿Qué dices, Sora? ¿Te apuntas?_

_La pelirroja lo miró, bajó su mirada mirando su vestido, el cual su madre le había rogado que no manchara mucho y después la alzó, sonriéndole a su mejor amigo._

—_Claro que sí._

_En cuanto el partido comenzó, Tai y Sora se colocaron como pareja en la delantera. Satoshi se quedó anclado en el suelo cuando intentó quitarle la pelota y la pelirroja logró regatearlo ágilmente y minutos después, cuando intentó atacar el campo contrario y la niña logró quitarle el balón limpiamente. Claro estaba, el equipo de Tai y Sora habían ganado por 5 goles a 3 y al terminar todos los niños del equipo de Tai se habían acercado a la pelirroja, felicitándola y sorprendidos de que una niña supiera jugar así de bien al fútbol._

—_Formamos un equipo indestructible—expresó Tai recordando la victoria. Miró a su amiga, la cual ahora no sonreía y tenía una mirada de preocupación. —¿Sora? ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó preocupado._

_La niña negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia._

—_Es solo que… mi madre me había dicho que tuviese cuidado con el vestido. Y…—Tai miró la vestimenta de su amiga. El vestido era blanco, por lo que se notaban demasiado las manchas de tierra o incluso de barro, al haber pisado algún que otro charco—Seguro que me regañará por no haberle hecho caso. _

_Intentó limpiarse sin mucho éxito una mancha que tenía a la derecha de su cintura, pero no saltaba. Una mano más morena que la suya la cogió de la muñeca y Sora alzó la vista._

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver que el castaño la había cogido._

—_Ven, vamos._

_Tai la había arrastrado a los dos hacia la casa de la pelirroja. En cuanto Toshiko abrió la puerta, ahogó una exclamación al ver a su hija llena en un cincuenta por ciento de barro y tierra. Sora bajó la vista, esperando la regañina, pero Tai dio un paso al frente y se inclinó frente a la señora Takenouchi, pidiendo disculpas y declarándose el responsable de que su vestido estuviera así. La niña alzó el rostro en cuanto lo oyó hablar, sorprendida. __Toshiko también se sorprendió ante la acción de Tai. Conocía al niño desde los cinco años cuando él y Sora habían comenzado en la escuela. Cuando el niño se volvió a inclinar, pidiendo disculpas, la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír, diciéndole al pequeño que no iba a castigar a Sora. Después de todo, eran niños y el que vinieran llenos hasta las orejas de tierra era una cosa normal._

Sora agitó la cabeza, saliendo de esos pensamientos que lo único que ahora le producían era una tristeza inmensurable. El recordar su gran amistad con Tai y ver que ahora estaban peleados le dolía demasiado.

—Perdona por el retraso.

La chica dio un respingo y miró hacia la derecha. Matt la observaba, a un paso de ella.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada—sonrió ella.

—¿Vamos?

Ella asintió.

Anduvieron unas cuantas calles, hasta que Sora decidió hablar.

—No sabía que tuvieras problemas con Historia. A ti se te da bien—comentó mientras esperaban que un semáforo se pusiera en verde.

—Normalmente ando distraído y me cuesta coger las cosas—mintió sin inmutarse. Lo bueno de no ser tan expresivo, como Tai, Mimi o Yolei, era que no se le notaba prácticamente cuando mentía.

Pasaron el paso de peatones, y la pelirroja volvió a atacar.

—Últimamente te he visto acompañado de Mimi—él asintió—Los dos, _solos_. —él volvió a asentir y ella bufó internamente—¿Deduzco que la distracción es ella, entonces?

Matt frunció el ceño y la miró.

—Claro que no.

Sora le devolvió la mirada, aún cuando él la apartó enseguida. Inclinó un poco el rostro hacia delante, para así poder ver su expresión. Matt la volvió a mirar al sentirse observado.

—¿Qué?

—Me estás mintiendo.

—No te estoy mintiendo.

—Oh sí, lo acabas de hacer.

—Mentira.

—Eso mismo, una mentira.

—No te he mentido—dejó claro, _mintiéndole_. Joder, estaba mintiendo más ese día que en toda su vida.

Sora aguantó la sonrisa. Ahora es cuando se acordaba de la respuesta que le daba Tai cuando ella le preguntaba porqué se metía con Matt. "_Cuando lo hagas, lo sabrás. Ver su reacción te divierte, es inevitable_"

—Conmigo puedes ser sincero, Matt…

El rubio maldijo por lo bajo, no sabiendo cómo había terminando hablando de Mimi y que Sora llevara el mando de la conversación. Así que, lo mejor que podía hacer, era cerrar la boca y esperar a llegar a casa.

—…que te guste Mimi no es ningún crimen.

El chico se detuvo como si se hubiese quedado anclado al suelo. Sora dio tres pasos más que él y también se detuvo, mirándolo. Él le mantuvo la mirada y la pelirroja la aguantó.

—No quiero que me lo confirmes. No hace falta—ella le sonrió y, viendo esa sonrisa, Matt sintió como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento con facilidad. Apretó los labios, sintiéndose descubierto en cierta manera. Sora era muy observadora con la gente que le importaba y sabía leer en la mirada de las personas que quería, cosa que le decía a Matt que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar la primera de su "secreto", pero no dudaba que con ella estaba igual de a salvo que con él mismo. No dijo nada y siguió caminando hasta colocarse hombro con hombro con la pelirroja.

—No me gusta que sepas tantas cosas ¿eh? —le dijo, con un fingido tono enfadado. Sora sonrió aún más, notando también el tono de broma. Ella se encogió de hombros y ambos siguieron caminando.

* * *

><p>—Tai, relájate o te dará un tirón y te quedarás tieso para el resto de tu vida.<p>

Mimi llevaba observándolo cinco minutos y el chico no se había movido para nada, se mantenía en tensión y el único movimiento que la castaña lograba percibir era el subir y bajar de su pecho y su pestañeo.

—Están tardando mucho—comentó levantándose.

La castaña se acercó a él y lo detuvo al ver que tenía pensado dar vueltas a la habitación.

—Oye, todo va a salir bien.

Tai suspiró.

—Lo sé. Y no estoy inseguro, no es eso. Es solo que… —exhaló—… se trata de Sora—dijo como si así lo resumiera todo. —Sé que a veces me precipito y no quiero decir alguna gilipollez cuando ella esté aquí.

—No lo harás. Y si lo haces, Sora sabe que tú eres así y no te lo tendrá en cuenta. Pero bueno, tú intenta no decirla—rió levemente, intentando relajar al chico.

El chico pareció relajarse un poco y volvió a sentarse. Mimi volvió a la ventana, mirando la gente pasar por las calles, paseando o algunos yendo al trabajo. Se quedó mirando una pareja que tendrían que tener más o menos su edad, cuando de repente distinguió una cabellera rubia y otra pelirroja y casi dio un salto al reconocerlos.

—Ya están aquí.

Tai se puso de pie en cuanto la oyó hablar, impulsado por un muelle imaginario.

—Escóndete detrás de la puerta —le dijo Mimi presurosa. El castaño dio un paso—¡No! Mejor dentro del armario, o no, ¡aquí, aquí!—lo tomó de la mano y lo escondió entre el hueco que había entre la pared y el lateral del armario. —Yo me voy a esconder también. Y tranquilo.

Salió de la habitación de Matt y la entornó. Luego, entró a la de su padre y se colocó a un lado de la pared. Un minuto después, la puerta se abrió y Matt y Sora entraron por ella. Sora se quitó la chaqueta y el rubio hizo lo mismo, cogió la de la pelirroja y las dejó apoyadas en el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Vamos a tu habitación?

—No, mejor en la mesa del salón, que es más grande.

Sora asintió, conforme.

—¿Y tus apuntes? —preguntó la chica.

—En la mesa de mi habitación. Ves y cógelos si quieres, yo mientras voy al baño.

La pelirroja, que se había sentado en el sofá, se levantó de el y caminó hacia la habitación de su amigo. Entró y caminó hasta la mitad de la habitación, donde el escritorio estaba pegado a la pared y encima, descansaban varias partituras junto al libro de Historia y algunos folios. Los cogió todos, pero entonces la puerta de la habitación se cerró de golpe y se oyó como si el seguro fuese echado. La pelirroja dejó los apuntes y caminó hacia la puerta, cogió el picaporte, lo giró y tiró de el, pero la puerta no se abría.

—¿Matt? ¡Matt! —golpeó la puerta—Matt la puerta se ha atascado no sé qué le pasa…

Pero el rubio no contestaba. ¿Cómo era posible? Tenía que oírla por narices.

—Sora.

La pelirroja enmudeció de golpe y su mano se quedó suspendida en el aire, a pocos centímetros de la puerta. Se giró lentamente, viendo como Tai estaba frente a ella. Oh Dios, ya hasta lo veía en su imaginación. O… no era su imaginación, porque por mucho que parpadeaba él seguía ahí.

—¿Qué…? —Sora miró la madera y luego al castaño—¿Cómo has entrado?

—Ya estaba aquí antes de que tú llegaras.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y qué hacías tú en la habitación de Matt?

—Porque era un plan para que así pudiéramos hablar.

La chica se quedó muda, asimilando lo que le decía y viendo que, increíblemente, coincidía con lo que le había pasado. Por eso Matt le había pedido ayuda en Historia, asignatura en la que él sabía defenderse de maravilla y por eso le había dicho de quedar en un sitio y se había negado a que ella fuera su casa.

—Estamos encerrados—confirmó ella.

Tai asintió y ella suspiró internamente.

Genial, simplemente genial.

* * *

><p>Mimi se asomó por la puerta con cuidado. Le había parecido oír como Matt había cerrado la puerta y había pasado el seguro.<p>

—¿Ya está? —susurró para que Sora no la oyera.

Él asintió, se alejó del marco de su puerta, caminando hacia la chica.

—Esperemos que no se maten. Y que mi habitación esté igual cuando abran la puerta.

—¿Abran?

—Tai tiene una copia—aclaró. Suspiró, relajado en parte porque de momento el plan funcionaba a la perfección. Ahora todo dependía de ellos dos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Mimi al cabo de unos segundos.

Matt miró la puerta de su habitación y luego a la chica. Estaba seguro que esos dos iban a quedarse ahí durante un buen rato, así que…

—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

* * *

><p>—Esto es increíble. Me siento tonta—expresó Sora sin apartarse de la puerta, como creyendo que de un momento a otro Matt la abriría. ¿Cómo no había sospechado de su amigo? Probablemente porque estaba tan afectada por la discusión con Tai y Mimi que ya ni se enteraba de las cosas más obvias.<p>

—No te enfades con Matt. Era la única manera para que tú no huyeras.

—No huiría—rebatió ella.

—Sí lo harías.

Sora desvió la mirada. Se sentía acorralada, a punto de escuchar algo que no estaba preparada para asimilar. El sonido de la puerta de la entrada se oyó y la chica masculló por lo bajo. Genial, encerrados y solos.

—Sora…

Ella lo miró.

—…perdóname.

La chica apretó los labios y unió sus manos, retorciéndose los dedos.

—Siento cómo me comporté—confesó él, sin apartar la mirada— Lo siento, de verdad.

La pelirroja ni si quiera pestañeó, su mirada estaba sujeta a la cálida de Tai y sus defensas poco a poco se estaban debilitando. En verdad se le veía arrepentido y contra eso Sora era incapaz de luchar.

—O sea, que te arrepientes de lo que me dijiste…—le ayudó ella al verle un poco nervioso.

Porque vale que él se hubiera pasado mil pueblos con su comentario, pero ella sabía que era propio del carácter de Tai; y vale que se había mantenido unos días distante, esquivándolo para no hablar con él porque quería ponérselo difícil, que lo pasara mal como lo estaba pasando ella. Pero en el fondo no se sentía bien consigo misma, sentía que se estaba sobrepasando y que el castaño lo único que quería era arreglar las cosas y ella no hacía más que ignorarlo y no dejar que se acercase.

Por eso, le ayudaría a que toda esa situación fuera lo más llevadera posible. Pero ante lo dicho por la pelirroja, el ceño del castaño se frunció.

—¿De lo que te dije? Sigo pensando lo mismo.

Miwa era un idiota, aquí y en el polo norte. Punto.

—¿Qué? —musitó ella.

¿O sea que se mantenía en sus trece? ¿No consideraba que fuera atractiva como para llamar la atención de los chicos?

—Miwa es un imbécil. Y sigo pensando lo mismo que te dije de él. —habló un poco más destensado. El recordar de nuevo a Ryo le hizo también recordar cuando los vio juntos, en la entrada de su instituto—¿O es que has cambiado de opinión después de salir con él? —cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola.

—Oh por Dios, no empieces—se quejó ella.

—¿Qué? Si no he dicho nada malo.

—Claro que no—ironizó ella— Me preguntas indirectamente qué tal me ha ido con él porque el chico te cae genial, ¿no?

Tai endureció la mandíbula y comenzó a sentir como la rabia empezaba a hervirle en las venas imaginándoselos a ellos dos solos. Dio dos pasos hacia ella.

—¿Te ha besado?

De todas las cosas que Sora se pudo haber imaginado, ninguna de esas era la que acababa de oír. Sus latidos comenzaron a coger tanta velocidad que hasta ella misma los oía. Vio como el castaño dio otros dos pasos y ella por reflejo los retrocedió. Reprimió una risa histérica, creyendo que se estaba volviendo loca. ¿A santo de qué le preguntaba eso?

—No te pienso contestar a eso. Es algo privado.

—Vamos, que volverás a salir con él. —no fue una pregunta, sino una corroboración al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de decirle qué tal había ido su "cita". Pero esa evasiva Tai la tomó como una afirmación.

Cosa que lo cabreó aún más.

Mientras, Sora estaba alucinada. ¿Qué le importaba si ella se hubiera besado con Ryo si él consideraba que el único interés del chico hacia ella era meramente por interés? Ya que, según el castaño, quería sacarle información sobre el equipo. Eso si que ya era increíble, y encima parecía hasta enfadado por no obtener una respuesta. No iba a decirle que la cita había sido un desastre. Porque no se trataba de que Ryo quisiera sacarle información, es que parecía que de la única cosa que sabía hablar era de fútbol. Que vale que fuera su deporte preferido, pero Sora ya quería irse a su casa al ver que no parecía tener intenciones de cambiar de tema.

—¿Es que te molesta? —se cruzó ella de brazos— Ah, ya sé—sonrió falsamente—puedes estar tranquilo porque no me ha preguntado nada sobre _tu_ equipo y _tus_ estrategias.

Tai se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Seguramente, pensó la pelirroja, ingeniando alguna cosa que argumentar en contra del chico.

—Me da igual.

Y ya iban dos veces que la descolocaba. Alucinó, ¿estaba burlándose de ella?

—¿Qué te da igual? —ahora si que empezaba a cabrearse. Soltó una risotada—¿Entonces a qué viene todo este numerito? Si te arrepientes de las maneras pero no de las palabras. Si ya te he dicho que él no me ha preguntado nada sobre ti, sobre tus planes e ideas para los partidos de fútbol. ¡Nada! ¿Por qué me dijiste todo eso? ¿Por qué te comportas así? —le casi chilló.

—Porque sí—alzó él también la voz, dando otro paso.

— ¡¿Por qué? !

—¡Porque te quiero, maldita sea! —se había ido acercando a ella y tras hablar, dio un último paso, golpeando la pared con su puño, a un lado del rostro de Sora. La pelirroja se sobresaltó ante el golpe y su pulsó salió disparado, sin detenerse.—Te quiero…—cerró los ojos y apretó el puño—… y quiero que estés conmigo.

La respiración de la chica se tornó irregular. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y se vio acorralada entre el cuerpo de su amigo y la pared. Estaba confusa, su mente no estaba trabajando, iba a una velocidad súper lenta. Tai abrió los ojos, mirándola y si no fuera porque estaba apoyada contra la pared, Sora se habría caído al suelo ya que sus piernas no le respondieron. Vio en la mirada del castaño decisión, anhelo, una pizca de miedo y esperanza.

—¿Enserio pensaste que por lo que dije no te consideraba una chica? —susurró sin apartar el puño de la pared, donde había apoyado también el antebrazo y por ello acercado más a la chica. No esperó a que Sora contestara y continuó—Claro que sé que eres una chica.

La pelirroja abrió la boca levemente y tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta más seca de lo normal.

—¿Entonces por qué me dijiste eso cuando te dije que iba a salir con Ryo? —preguntó también en un tono bajo, murmurándolo y sin apartar la vista. Temía que si pestañeaba Tai desapareciese y despertara en su habitación.

Él no dudó en responder.

—Porque tenía miedo de perderte—confesó con voz ronca.

Los ojos rojizos de la chica se tornaron vidriosos y su garganta se cerró, dándole la sensación de que tenía un buen nudo anudado a ella.

—Eres inteligente, te preocupas antes por tus amigos que por ti misma, eres simpática, cariñosa y además preciosa—enumeró. —Cualquier chico estaría encantado de salir contigo.

Tres años atrás, cuando Sora celebró su decimocuarto cumpleaños y Mimi le regaló un vestido para luego obligarla a ponérselo, Tai no olvidaría los siguientes minutos. Acostumbrado a verla casi siempre con pantalones, manchada de barro tras un largo partido de fútbol, casi no la reconoció cuando apareció por la puerta. El vestido, de un color azul claro, le llegaba a unos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas y al entrar en la primavera las mangas eran dos tirantes. No pudo quitarle la vista de encima, incluso hubiera estado mirándola toda la noche si no fuera porque Matt le dio leves codazos para que no fuera tan poco disimulado.

—Y yo el primero.

A partir de ese entonces, fue cuanto Tai se fue percatando de cómo los chicos se aceraban a Sora. Al principio no sabía porqué, pero luego ella venía y él no podía evitar preguntarle qué le habían dicho. _Una cita_, le decía ella. Él se mostró impasible, no le veía nada de malo en que Sora saliera con chicos e incluso la había animado a que lo hiciera. Era su mejor amigo y quería que la pelirroja fuese feliz.

Hasta que lo sintió.

Suponía que esos leves retortijones que sentía cuando veía a un chico hablando con Sora era señal de preocupación, de temor a que dañasen a su amiga. Pero el día que vio como Keikun, un chico con el que ella solía salir, se atrevió a besarla y los retortijones aumentaron de manera que se hicieron insoportables, Tai supo que eso que estaba sintiendo no era propio de lo que sentía un amigo.

Porque los amigos estaban ahí para apoyarte en la relación, se alegraban cuando salías con la persona que te gustaba y el sentimiento parecía ser recíproco y estaban ahí para ayudarte a salir adelante en los momentos de tristeza o para protegerte (aún recordaba el puñetazo que le había dado a Kotaro cuando le había intentado subir la falda a Sora). Pero después de ese beso, ya podía pasar el tío más bueno del planeta que él seguro le sacaría miles de defectos por los que no era digno de salir con pelirroja. Y no sabía porqué lo hacía.

Hasta la aparición de Ryo.

Ahora lo sabía.

Estaba enamorado. Quería a Sora.

—¿Qué estás diciendo…? —ella lo miró confundida. No sabía si reír o llorar. —¿Por qué…por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía si decírtelo o no. Somos grandes amigos, quizás me iba de la lengua y cagaba nuestra amistad. Pero al ver como Miwa te pidió salir y tu dudabas en qué decirle, no he podido soportarlo más—cerró los ojos con fuerza, rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde.

La chica alzó una mano y la puso sobre su mejilla, viendo como temblaba aún estando en el rostro del castaño. Cuántas veces había soñado, acostada en su cama y pensando, que Tai le dijera esas palabras. Y ahora eran verdad. Le acababa de decir que la quería, que quería que estuviera con él y no con Ryo o con cualquier otro. Un remolino de calidez se instaló en su estómago y sentía leves cosquilleos por su piel. Lentamente, una sonrisa fue dibujándose en su rostro aunque Tai no pudo verla.

—Tonto…—murmuró ella y se alzó un poco hasta apoyar su frente contra la del chico—… ¿y tú no te has preguntado por qué siempre rechazaba a todos con los que salía? —él entreabrió sus ojos y la miró. —Porque el chico que me gustaba no se atrevía a pedírmelo. Hasta ahora—añadió sonriendo aún más.

Entonces las manos de Tai cobraron vida y sujetaron el rostro de Sora rápidamente, atrayéndolo hacia el del castaño y haciendo que sus labios se encontrasen. Y si la sensación que sentía la pelirroja era agradable cuando él le se había confesado, en cuanto la besó esa sensación pareció prenderse fuego y extenderse como la pólvora por todo su cuerpo, por sus venas haciéndole sentir como su sangre hervía.

Fue, al principio, un beso lento, tomándose todo el tiempo para reconocerse y acariciarse.

Tai se separó un poco de su boca, lo justo para coger aire y volvió a besarla. Eso era mil veces mejor que marcar un gol en un partido, esos cosquilleos que sintió tras su nuca o en las yemas de los dedos. Notó la leve caricia de la lengua de Sora por su labio inferior y enseguida avanzó un paso acorralándola aún más contra la pared. Le mordió juguetonamente el labio, deslizó su lengua y ella entreabrió la boca, dándole paso y esperándolo, haciendo que ambas lenguas se buscaran y acariciasen.

Cuando ambos se alejaron lo justo para poder recuperar la respiración, el castaño alejó las manos de las mejillas de Sora y estas fueron hacia su cintura, la alejaron de la pared y la estrechó entre sus brazos. La pelirroja pasó sus manos por su cintura, se aferró a sus hombros y enterró su rostro en su cuello, al igual que él. Permanecieron así, abrazados y sin decir nada, oyendo únicamente los latidos del otro contra su cuerpo. Sora inconscientemente movió sus dedos, acariciando su espalda, notando como respuesta los suspiros del castaño. Él se separó y buscó sus ojos, una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su rostro y ella sonrió, contagiada.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber qué le parecía tan gracioso.

—¿De verdad pensabas que no te consideraba una chica? Si desde que te ponías vestidos no podía dejar de mirarte.

Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un color rojizo y Tai aguantó las ganas de volver a besarla.

—Vaya, soy una máquina en esto del disimulo—se auto halagó sonriendo.

—Yo también podría decirte lo mismo. Porque también tú no te enterabas de nada.—contestó— Te miraba cuando jugabas al fútbol, cuando te ponías contento al aprobar un examen, cuando sacabas de quicio al profesor, cuando…—calló de súbito al ver que estaba hablando más de la cuenta y que Tai parecía encantado de oírla.

—Cuando…—la animó a seguir. Pero Sora se zafó de su agarre y caminó hacia la otra dirección de la habitación. Tai rió. —Oh Sora, vamos.

—Déjame—se cruzó de brazos, muerta de la vergüenza.

El castaño, aún divertido por la situación, caminó hasta colocarse delante de ella. Sora lo miró, pero enseguida apartó la mirada, enfadada. Tai agachó el rostro y la volvió a besar de improvisto, haciendo que los brazos de la pelirroja se descruzaran.

—¿Sabes que estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas? —le susurró cuando se apartó, acariciando su mejilla con la suya. Ella parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego sonrió. Lo abrazó del cuello y Tai la alzó en el aire.

—Al final tendré que agradecerle a Matt el haber organizado todo esto—dijo ella aún abrazada al cuerpo del chico.

—Y a Mimi—agregó. Sora lo miró—Ella también ideó el plan.

La chica le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego bajó el rostro.

—Al final tenía razón—murmuró para si misma sonriendo levemente al recordarla.

—¿Nos vamos? —propuso Tai, segundos después, al ver que se había quedado callada perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Estamos encerrados—recordó.

—Pero yo tengo una copia de la llave—la sacó de su bolsillo y se la enseñó a la pelirroja, quien abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—¿Y no me lo habías dicho?

—Si claro, y dejar que te fueras sin aclarar las cosas—se negó guardándose de nuevo la llave en bolsillo. Le volvió a sonreír a la chica y la besó.

Sora cerró los ojos y se relajó entre sus brazos, hasta que una bombilla imaginaria se encendió en su mente al ver que Tai había deslizado sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y la hacía avanzar hasta la cama del rubio.

—Estamos en la habitación de Matt—le recordó sobre sus labios, con actitud divertida. —Y estoy segura que te habrá amenazado con que no desordenes ni toques nada.

Él suspiró y asintió de mala gana, no queriendo separarse de la pelirroja.

—Vámonos—dijo, cogiéndola de la mano y abriendo la puerta con su otra mano libre.

—¿A dónde?

Tai la miró y le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. Y a Sora le valió ese gesto, porque lo único que quería era estar con él.

* * *

><p>Un leve olor a sal llegó a sus fosas nasales y Mimi levantó el rostro un poco, mirando sobre el hombro de Matt, viendo como la playa de Odaiba aparecía a su derecha. El rubio condujo hasta el final de la calle y aparcó la moto en un aparcamiento donde esta cabía perfectamente. La castaña se bajó la primera, se sacó el casco y su mirada quedó perdida entre las olas. Después de ir a dar una vuelta por el barrio, Matt la había llevado hacia la moto y ella le había preguntado dónde iban, pero él se había limitado a contestarle que ya lo vería cuando llegaran.<p>

Y, por supuesto, le encantaba el sitio.

Le dio su casco a Matt y este lo guardó en el compartimento. Luego, ambos caminaron por el paseo hasta adentrarse en la arena y en cuanto estuvieron a media distancia del agua, se sentaron.

—¿A ti también te gusta el mar?

Matt asintió, mirando hacia el frente.

—Me relaja el sonido de las olas. Da tranquilidad.

Le había sorprendido descubrir que la castaña también tenía un lugar secreto a donde ir, y que casualmente era el mismo que el suyo. Él siempre que había querido aislarse todo, había cogido su moto y había conducido hasta la playa, pasándose horas sentado y mirando el mar.

Mimi lo miró y se abrazó las rodillas, ante la brisa que estaba empezando a hacer. El aire despeinaba el cabello rubio de Matt y la débil luz de Sol, debido a que estaba cayendo la tarde, le daba en el rostro, haciendo que el azul de sus ojos se tornara de un color más claro. Esa imagen del chico la castaña estaba segura que se quedaría grabada en su mente.

—A mí desde pequeñita siempre me ha gustado. Mi madre decía que cuando veníamos a la playa me metía en el agua y fingía ser una sirena—sonrió balanceándose levemente hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Los siguientes minutos ninguno dijo nada, ambos miraron el romper de las olas en la orilla, como el Sol se iba escondiendo poco a poco o el sonido de las gaviotas que sobrevolaban la zona.

Matt desvió la mirada del mar al sentir una vibración en su bolsillo derecho. Sacó su móvil y lo desbloqueó. El icono de un mensaje junto con un uno al lado fue lo primero que vio en la pantalla. Sonrió levemente al leerlo y se lo entregó a Mimi, para que lo leyera también.

"_Gracias, de verdad. A ti y a Mimi. Os veo mañana._

_Sora."_

Ella sonrió, contenta, y miró al rubio.

—Ha funcionado—expresó ilusionada y volviendo a leer el mensaje.

—Menos mal—dijo Matt, cogiendo su móvil y guardándolo. —Espero que mi habitación esté en condiciones.

Mimi y él se miraron. El chico sonrió y la castaña se echó a reír ante el pensamiento que ambos habían tenido al pensar que Tai y Sora hubieran celebrado su reconciliación en el cuarto del chico.

Mimi suspiró y miró el mar, como las olas se formaban en mitad del mar y morían al llegar a la orilla. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba al recodar algo.

—¿Sabes qué? A mi madre le has caído muy bien.

Matt giró un poco el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

—En cuanto te fuiste se puso a preguntarme cuando vendrías otra vez. Dijo que parecías un chico muy apuesto, educado y encantador. —él desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzado ante tanto halago y Mimi reprimió una sonrisa.

—A mi también me cayó bien—contestó al cabo de unos segundos de silencio. —Aunque es demasiado…efusiva.

La chica rió ante el comentario.

—Lo sé. Pero la próxima vez que vengas le diré que se contenga un poco más. —los ojos azules del chico se posaron en ella de nuevo ante la frase y la castaña se percató—Bueno, que estás invitado a venir, ya lo sabes. Es que creo que se piensa que tú y yo… Oh, olvida eso. No tendría que haberlo dicho—añadió rápidamente—Quiero decir, que puedes venir cuando quieras, pero tampoco quiero que te sientas obligado y… eso.

Cuando acabó, dentro se su mente, Mimi se golpeó con un gran muro de piedra. Su frente golpeaba la pared mientras, por cada golpe, se repetía una y otra vez lo tonta que había sido por haberse ido de la lengua. Pero es que cuando había empezado no había podido parar y lo había contado como un comentario casual.

—No me importaría ir otra vez.

La Mimi imaginaria detuvo sus golpes y la verdadera miró a Matt, sorprendida. Su corazón empezó a saltar dentro de su pecho alocadamente y notó como sus mejillas se encendían porque sintió un repentino calor en ese lugar.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, volviendo a notar esa complicidad que habían sentido en la cena con los padres de Mimi, como ese silencio no era incómodo, sino todo lo contrario, que podían tirarse así minutos e incluso horas. Impulsada por alguna fuerza interior, Mimi movió su rostro hacia delante, solo un poco. Y él la imitó, sin cortar el contacto visual, acercándose poco a poco a ella.

Pero cuando su nariz rozó la de la chica, un ladrido proveniente de un lado de la playa rompió el momento y ambos jóvenes se detuvieron, se miraron a los ojos y se alejaron del otro. Mimi miró hacia su derecha, viendo al animal que caminaba libre por la arena y luego bajó la mirada, completamente roja y pensando en lo que habían estado a punto de hacer.

Matt cogió una gran bocanada de aire disimuladamente, intentando hacer que ella no notara lo increíblemente deprisa que iban sus latidos y como las manos le habían llegado a temblar. Alzó la mirada, viendo pasar a una pareja acompañados de un perro que iba adelantado, oliendo algunos lugares y ladrando a sus amos. La miró de reojo, viendo como mantenía la mirada en la arena, por lo que tomó la palabra, viendo que ella no tenía intenciones de hablar.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, está empezando a refrescar.

No esperó una respuesta, se levantó primero y Mimi, al verlo, lo imitó. Cuando estuvo de pie, la castaña notó como la brisa que soplaba hacía unos minutos se había vuelto aún más gélida, y ella no iba lo suficientemente abrigada, por lo que se abrazó a sí misma y siguió al rubio, de camino a la moto, sin decir ni una palabra.

Matt tampoco se giró a verla ya que iban unos pasos por delante de ella. Solo cuando estaban a mitad de camino, oyó un estornudo y miró a la castaña sobre su hombro, viendo como se arrascaba la nariz y tosía levemente. ¿A quién se le ocurría salir con una camiseta de manga corta?

"_No le habías dicho que veníais a la playa, listo, ella no es adivina_" le dijo una voz.

Se detuvo en seco y Mimi tuvo que parar para no chocarse con él. Matt movió los hombros, sacándose la chaqueta que llevaba y se acercó dos pasos hacia ella, colocándole la prenda sobre los hombros y emparejándola correctamente para que la abrigase bien.

—Gracias—susurró ella, alzando la vista y mirándolo.

Fue entonces, cuando el rubio cayó en la cuenta de que al colocarle la cazadora, habían quedado muy juntos y sus manos aún estaban en los hombros de la chica. Quiso apartarlas y alejarse de ella, pero no pudo. _No quiso_.

Mimi esa vez no le apartó la mirada y, ante esa acción, Matt inclinó el rostro y la besó. Fue solo un contacto de labios al principio, hasta que el rubio movió los suyos lentamente atrapando los de la chica y luego apartó un poco el rostro, no queriendo presionarla, pero notó los dedos de la castaña agarrarse con fuerza a su camiseta.

—No, no. No te alejes—susurró ella aún con los ojos cerrados y haciéndole cosquillas en los labios.

Y Matt mandó al diablo su parte razonable.

La sujetó de la nuca y volvió a besarla, primero de manera suave pero luego lamió su labio inferior y ella entreabrió la boca, invitándolo a entrar. Su cerebro estaba como embotellado, sus oídos le zumbaban, el aroma de Mimi lo tenía anestesiado su cuerpo daba ligeros temblores al sentir sus caricias en su pecho.

Su mente se había nublado cuando ella le había dicho, indirectamente, que le gustaría que volviera a ir a su casa, no por nada habían estado a punto de besarse. Aunque habían sido interrumpidos, Matt sabía que esa sensación había quedado guardada en su pecho y que iba a salir tarde o temprano. Por eso no había podido resistirse cuando la había tenido tan cerca, mirándolo a los ojos y con su chaqueta puesta.

Mimi se separó de él, aún con los ojos cerrados porque sabía que si los abría todo le daría vueltas y posiblemente caería al suelo. Sintió, con más intensidad, la calidez del cuerpo de Matt, como este la tenía sujetada de la cintura o como sus labios acariciaron tenuemente su frente. Suspiró, recuperando el aire, y apoyó su mejilla en el pecho del chico. Sus ojos se entreabrieron al oír los latidos y no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada de ver que no era la única a la que el corazón estaba a punto de explotarle. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, relajándose enseguida ante el calor corporal del rubio y su aroma, que era lo que la estaba adormeciendo.

—Vamos, te llevo a casa—oyó que le susurraban al oído, haciéndola despertar.

Mimi deslizó sus manos hacia abajo por su pecho, hasta que estas cayeron muertas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Lo miró y asintió. Ambos siguieron caminando, rozando sus hombros de vez en cuando y también sus manos. La castaña bajó su mirada cuando, en un movimiento en el que su mano iba hacia delante y la de él hacia atrás, ambas manos chocaron y Matt aprovechó para sujetar la suya. Ella movió sus dedos por su palma, hasta entrelazarlos con los del rubio, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, así que siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la moto.

Aunque Mimi, lo último que quería era volver a casa.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><em>¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí? Tres semanas, casi un mes sin aparecer. Solo a mí se me ocurre escribir en periodos de exámenes y, ¿qué ha pasado? que me he visto desbordada y tenido que aparcar el fic porque se me han venido todos los exámenes encima. Y yo entre exámenes no puedo escribir xD Ya lo sé para la próxima. Lo explico para que sepáis qué ha ocurrido, que no se me ha ido la cabeza y he abandonado el fic... no. Por Dios, no. <em>

_Y, como vengo diciendo, me he extendido la vida. Pero se quedará en cuatro como dije porque ya lo tengo escrito y terminado. Solo falta echarle un vistazo y subirlo. Así que lo tendréis enseguida, como regalo por mi tardanza =)_

**_Veddartha, estefhany, Cari Cazal, Shio. S.R, Bela de slytherin, Estefania, Roxa-XIII, Roww Hilton, Krayteona, Faty Takeouchi, Guille, Martha-digilove y Valentinne._**

**_¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!_**

_**Estefhany**: Hola Estefhany :), hazte una cuenta y así puedes poner en alerta todos los fics que te gusten para que te llegue una alerta cuando el autor actualiza, asi no te perderas ninguna actulización. Me alegra que te guste esta mini historia también y espero que te guste los siguientes caps. Nos leemos. Un beso!_

_**Estefania**: Que bien que te haya gustado, gracias por el review._

_**Guille**: me alegra que te guste Guille, se queda al final con cuatro capítulos :)! Gracias por el review! Nos leemos._


	4. Pensamientos apresurados y una cazadora

**Aclaraciones:**Digimon no me pertenece. Taichi Yagami lo hará algún día.

**Parejas:**Mimato y Taiora.

**Nota:**Reto que **Roww **de las praderas del amor me pidió en el foro que, si queréis conocerlo, id a su perfil y ahí encontraréis la dirección.

**Advertencias**: Pues, quizás alguna que otra palabrota… es que se me escapan.

* * *

><p><strong>El plan<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuatro: Pensamientos apresurados y una cazadora<br>**

* * *

><p>Detuvo su moto en un semáforo en rojo y apoyó un pie en el suelo, manteniendo el equilibrio. Fue entonces cuando se permitió sentir el cuerpo de Mimi detrás de él con sus manos rodeando su cintura para agarrarse y no caer. A su mente también vino el beso y ante el recuerdo apretó el manillar para evitar que el cuerpo le temblase ligeramente.<p>

Siempre había tenido un perfecto control de sus impulsos y emociones. Nunca había perdido la cabeza ante una situación y pensaba las cosas fríamente antes de actuar. Pero con Mimi era imposible. Ella conseguía debilitar de sobremanera su parte racional y de ejemplo estaba el beso que él había sido incapaz de controlar minutos antes.

Sin embargo, no se sentía mal. Al fin y al cabo, ella había correspondido. ¿Significaba eso que a ella también le gustaba? Quiso pensar que si. Pero otra parte de su mente le mostró el hecho de que Mimi quizá, le había correspondido el beso por no rechazarlo. Era una chica demasiado buena, seguro que le costaba horrores rechazar a las personas.

"_No, no. No te alejes"_

Se lo había pedido al ver las intenciones que él tenía de separarse. Por lo que Matt despejó esas dudas de que Mimi le hubiera respondido al beso por evitar rechazarlo.

Al ser ya entrada la noche, no había mucho tráfico por lo que llegaron enseguida a la casa de la castaña. Apagó el motor y notó como las manos de la castaña se alejaban de él para poder bajarse del vehículo. Él permaneció sentado.

Mimi le dio el casco y Matt se lo enganchó en el brazo. La chica, que había llevado la cazadora durante todo el viaje, quiso quitársela y devolvérsela.

—Quédatela—le dijo el rubio al ver sus intenciones. —Mañana me la das.

Ella se quedó quieta y le sonrió levemente. Se recolocó la chaqueta y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Gracias. Bueno, pues mañana nos vemos.

Él asintió, pero Mimi no se movió de su sitio. Quizás esperando algo pero no sabiendo el qué. Aunque, a quién intentaba engañar, lo que quería era otro beso, incluso sus ojos descendieron inevitablemente hacia los labios del rubio, pero inmediatamente alzó la mirada. Ahora Matt no iba a dar el paso, ahora era su turno de acercarse a él.

Entonces el rubio se recolocó en su asiento y volvió a arrancar la moto viendo que el silencio se estaba extendiendo demasiado.

—¡Espera!

Mimi se acercó en dos zancadas y, sujetando su rostro, lo besó. Los cosquilleos volvieron a manifestarse junto con las pocas ganas de querer separarse de él. Matt respondió al beso, pasando su mano libre por su cintura, sabiendo que intentar resistirse era imposible.

—Buenas noches—murmuró ella cuando se separó de él.

—Buenas noches—repitió el rubio rozando su nariz con la suya.

La castaña se hizo a un lado y él giró el manillar de la moto, haciendo que esta rugiese y saliendo disparado por la carretera. Lo vio desaparecer pero se quedó ahí parada, sin moverse. Bajó la mirada y extendió sus brazos, mirando la cazadora. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma de Matt que estaba impregnado en la prenda de ropa. Rió contenta, aprovechando que estaba sola en ese momento en la calle y nadie podía verla y pensar que estaba loca al reír sin ningún motivo visible.

Dio una vuelta sobre si misma y caminó hacia su edificio, flotando.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en la entrada del instituto, Mimi se detuvo bruscamente al subir las escaleras. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era una alumna con enormes ganas de ir al instituto ya que cuando solo quedaba una manzana se había visto así misma andando con rapidez hacia el edificio. Claro que, ella no quería ir a clases, lo único que quería era ver a Matt. Al recordar su nombre, miró su chaqueta, la cual llevaba en su mano derecha.<p>

—Buenos días, Mimi—la saludó Izzy pasando por su lado.

—Ah, buenos días Izzy. —le devolvió el saludo ella—¿Has visto a Sora? —era menos sospechoso preguntar por su amiga que por Matt.

El pelirrojo se detuvo junto a ella.

—Entran en la siguiente hora, ¿no te acordabas?

_Oh, genial._

—Es verdad—alzó su brazo (el brazo donde descansaba la chaqueta) y se rascó la nuca.

Izzy parpadeó varias veces y no apartó la mirada de ella. Mimi bajó su brazo y vio como la mirada de su amigo también descendía. Miró su brazo y luego al chico. Sus mejillas se colorearon enseguida al ver como el pelirrojo no quitaba la mirada de la prenda.

—Esto… nos vemos en clase, tengo que ir a… ver a Yolei.

Se dio la vuelta y trotó lejos de Izzy. El chico se quedó quieto, hasta que una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro y, tras meterse una mano en el bolsillo, se encaminó hacia una escalera, rumbo a su clase.

* * *

><p>Al final del día, estaba a punto de volverse loca…literalmente.<p>

¿Por qué cuando querías ver a una persona pasaban cosas que te impedían verla? ¿Era cosa del destino o de alguna fuerza sobrenatural de esas que había por el universo?

En el primer descanso, había optado por dejar la chaqueta de Matt en su clase. No quería pasearla por el instituto, llevaba su olor y estaba segura que alguna que otra alumna del instituto hubiera reconocido la cazadora y saltado sobre ella al oler el perfume del rubio cual leona ataca a su presa. Había buscado al rubio y también a Sora, pero Kari le había dicho que la clase de su hermano tenía un examen y habían cogido el tiempo del descanso para continuarlo, por lo que tenía que esperar hasta el segundo descanso o, a una mala, al final de clase.

También se estaba muriendo de ganas de contarle a alguna de sus amigas lo que había pasado. Pero no quería apresurarse porque seguramente, cuando lo contara, ellas harían muchas preguntas, preguntas a las que ella no tenía todas las respuestas. Por eso prefirió esperar, hablar con Matt y luego ya les soltaría la bomba.

Parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado, porque su profesora de dibujo la había elegido, junto a otros siete alumnos, a que la ayudaran a emparejar el aula de arte al acabar. Y, por culpa de eso, se había perdido todo el segundo descanso entero.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentada en su pupitre, alternando la vista entre su profesora y el reloj que colgaba en la pared, esperando a que la aguja llegara a las doce y así salir corriendo. Su silla se arrastró con brusquedad al oír la sirena, recogió sus cosas con velocidad y salió disparada hacia la salida. Miró entre todos los alumnos que salían ahora, hasta que su corazón dio un vuelco, reconociendo la figura delgada y alta de Matt.

Dio un paso hacia él, pero se paró en seco al ver como una chica aparecía por la derecha del rubio y lo detenía. Mimi frunció el ceño, mirándolos. La chica le sonaba, pero no tanto como para recordar su nombre. Era de estatura normal, morena con el pelo liso y sus ojos desde ahí parecían negros. Apretó los dedos entorno a la chaqueta al ver como Matt parecía hacerle demasiado caso, por lo que la chica parecía agradarle. La morena pareció sentir una mirada posada en ellos, giró su rostro y su mirada conectó con la de Mimi. La castaña entrecerró los ojos y la otra muchacha se limitó a mirarla y luego ignorarla.

"_No tienes que tener celos, es absurdo._"

Si, pero esa tonta la había visto y no le decía nada a Matt.

Apretó su maletín con fuerza y se giró, dispuesta a irse a casa. Si Matt tenía tantas ganas de recuperar su chaqueta, que viniera él a por ella.

—Mimi. —la chica miró a su derecha y sus ojos se agrandaron.

Sora estaba plantada a cuatro pasos de ella, mirándola.

—Sora.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó en un tono suave la joven.

—Claro—respondió ella.

La pelirroja sonrió y ambas chicas se alejaron un poco del gentío que aún estaban saliendo por la puerta del instituto, hacia un pasillo que estaba vacío.

—¿Qué tal estás? —empezó hablando Mimi en un tono suave.

Su amiga sonrió levemente, recordando a Tai, y sus ojos brillaron, cosa que hizo a la castaña sonreír.

—Estoy…bien—expresó. Rió al ver como Mimi la miraba. —Aunque… me falta algo, o mejor dicho, alguien para poder estar genial—le dijo mirándola y poniéndose seria—Perdóname—pidió. —Lo siento, me he comportado fatal contigo, no tuve que haberte hablado así. Y encima de todo tenías razón con lo de Tai. Pagué contigo el cabreo que tuve con él y no es justo para ti.

—No pasa nada. Yo también tengo que pedirte perdón—habló ella—No tuve que decirle nada a Tai si tu me lo habías pedido. Te lo prometí y una promesa es una promesa. No lo volveré a hacer. —prometió alzando su mano. —Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte.

Sora sonrió y se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza y sintiéndose, ahora sí, completamente feliz.

—Te he echado de menos—le murmuró la pelirroja.

Porque vale que ahora estaba empezando algo con Tai, pero aún estaba peleada con Mimi y eso no completaba su felicidad absoluta. La castaña cerró los ojos y enterró el rostro en el hombro de su amiga, reprimiendo algunas lágrimas de felicidad, contenta de haber solucionado las cosas con ella.

—Me tienes que contar qué tal ayer—le susurró Mimi, en un tono divertido, aún estando abrazadas. —Aunque creo que todo ha salido genial, ¿no?

La pelirroja rió y se separó de ella. Abrió la boca para preguntarle lo mismo (algo tenía que haber pasado entre ella y Matt, estaba segura), pero entonces reparó en la chaqueta que Mimi llevaba, cosa que le extrañó, ya que era negra y sabía que la castaña no solía vestir cazadoras de ese color. Cuando la miró más detenidamente, abrió los ojos como platos y buscó la mirada de su amiga.

—¿Es la chaqueta de Matt?

El rostro de Mimi subió de tono ante la pregunta.

—Ah, sí. Eh…toma—se la dio a la pelirroja, quien la cogió, no entendiendo nada. —Iba a devolvérsela pero está muy ocupado en este momento—le dijo en un tono seco— ¿Se la das tú? Ya te contaré lo que ha pasado—habló al ver que Sora quiso preguntarle— esta tarde, si puedes. Pero ahora lo que quiero es irme.

—Vale—le dijo simplemente la pelirroja. —Te llamaré esta tarde

Mimi se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla. Cuando su amiga salió del instituto, Sora salió a la entrada, buscando a Matt con la mirada. Hasta que todo se le volvió negro, al sentir algo tapándole los ojos. Sonrió.

—Tai.

El castaño bufó y quitó sus manos de los ojos de la chica. Se colocó delante de ella y le sonrió divertido.

—¿Te ibas sin mi?

—Sí, te iba a abandonar. Mira—le enseñó la chaqueta—Es de mi amante.

El castaño abrió la boca, haciéndose el ofendido.

—No llevamos ni un día juntos y ya me estás siendo infiel. Vale, vale…

—Es una brom...

—No, no, que vale, que vale…—Tai alzó una mano, no queriendo oírla.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada al ver como se hacía el afectado. Caminó hacia él y lo sujetó del rostro, besándolo, sonriendo entre sus labios al notar como las manos del chico se adueñaban de su cintura.

—¿Mejor? —cuestionó ella sin romper el abrazo.

—En realidad estaba buscando una excusa para que me besarás—respondió Tai, con una sonrisa ladeada.

La chica se separó de él y le mostró la prenda de ropa.

—Me la ha dado Mimi, pero es de Matt.

—¿Y qué hacía Mimi con la chaqueta de Matt?

Sora le mandó una mirada de obviedad y los ojos de Tai se abrieron lo más que pudieron.

—¡Qué me dices! ¿En serio esos dos…?

—Ajá.

—Y Mimi tiene su chaqueta porque ellos dos…

—Ajá.

Mientras el chico seguía alucinando ante la noticia, la pelirroja vio como Matt los había visto y se estaba acercando a ellos.

—Matt—dijo ella cuando lo tuvo cerca.

El rubio la miró y luego miró a Tai. Este último le devolvía una mirada entre diversión, asimilación y socarronería. Incluso Matt le vio alzar sus cejas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—Toma, Mimi me la ha dado.

El chico miró a la pelirroja y la prenda que esta le entregaba. Cogió la chaqueta lentamente, la miró permaneciendo en silencio, sin decir nada. ¿Por qué tenía Sora su chaqueta? ¿Se la había dado Mimi? ¿Y por qué no se había molestado en dársela ella misma en persona? Compartió una mirada con Sora y Tai.

—Gracias. —dijo, y después desapareció por la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos mejores amigos.

* * *

><p>Mimi se sentó en un banco, dejó su maletín a un lado, se cruzó de brazos y bufó, fastidiada.<p>

Se había sentado en un parque de camino a su casa, no tenía prisas porque sus padres se habían ido a Tokio, a una feria de cocina a la que su madre se había empeñado en ir y nadie la esperaba en casa. En ese instante una paloma se posó en uno de las esquinas del banco y la castaña se quedó mirándola.

—¿Tú crees que debería molestarme que él hable con otra? —la paloma la miró y después se puso a comer unos restos de migas que habían por ahí—Claro que no. Soy tonta.

Matt y ella no tenían una relación como para que ella se comportara así. Incluso siendo novios, esa actitud había sido de niña infantil. Pero en ese momento había querido que Matt le prestara atención a ella y no a otra. Encima que se había tomado la molestia de buscarlo durante todo el día y parecía que él no tenía interés en verla o en recuperar su chaqueta.

¿Y entonces el beso de ayer qué? ¿La estaba evitando porque lo había consultado con su almohada y había llegado a la conclusión de que había sido una tontería el hacerlo?

Le iba a estallar la cabeza. No hacía más que buscar respuestas y lo único que conseguía era que apareciesen más preguntas.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí sentada, pero cuando su estómago rugió, queriendo alimento, no tuvo más remedio que ponerse en marcha hacia su casa. En verdad no tenía ganas de ir, estaría sola, lo que significaba tiempo libre para pensar más en Matt. Llegó al edificio, abrió la puerta de la entrada y subió con paso tranquilo las escaleras. Cuando iba por los últimos escalones, escuchó un ruido y se detuvo. Provenía de su planta y no podían ser sus vecinos ya que habían salido de viaje, al igual que sus padres.

"_Oh Dios_" pensó "_Es un_ _ladrón, o un violador… o, peor aún, un secuestrador de chicas guapas_"

Quiso salir de allí y pedir ayuda, pero quizás podía ser un ladrón que quería forzar la cerradura de su casa y entrar a robar y eso ella no lo iba a consentir. Cogió aire y cuando recorrió el camino que le faltaba de puntillas, para no hacerse notar, saltó hacia el pasillo empuñando su maletín como arma asesina.

—¡Sal de mi casa, ladrón! —chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

Parpadeó varias veces, viendo como Matt se encontraba apoyado en la pared, junto a su puerta, y no parecía haberse inmutado ante su grito.

—¿Matt? —bajó su maletín— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio se reincorporó y se metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—No me coges el móvil y esta era la única manera de hablar contigo.

Mimi miró de reojo su maletín, donde estaría su móvil. Vaya, se le había olvidado quitarle el silencio al salir del instituto. ¿Tendría muchas llamadas de Matt? Le mantuvo la mirada al chico y cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba el uniforme del instituto. Había estado todo este tiempo ahí, esperándola. Y, sorpresa, también llevaba su cazadora. Genial, pues si ya la tenía no hacia falta que hablara con ella. Frunció los labios y caminó, alzando el rostro con su barbilla casi apuntando al techo. El chico se hizo a un lado, dejándole espacio para abrir la puerta y en cuanto la abrió él se auto invitó a pasar.

—¿Qué haces? —casi chilló al verlo pasar.

—Me he tirado casi dos horas esperándote. Estoy cansado—se limitó a contestar mientras se adentraba en la casa. Había tocado antes por si estaban sus padres pero nadie le había contestado, por lo que se podía permitir ir un poco a su bola y meterse en la casa de la castaña por su cuenta.

Mimi infló sus mofletes y cerró la puerta quizás con demasiada fuerza. Dejó su maletín en su habitación y caminó hacia la cocina, abriendo el frigorífico para comer algo y, por supuesto, pasar olímpicamente de Matt.

"_Tú has pasado de mí hoy, yo ahora paso de ti. ¡Já!_"

El rubio, que estaba parado en medio de la cocina, observó cada uno de sus movimientos y como de vez en cuando ella lo miraba de reojo, como para comprobar que seguía ahí y luego la desviaba rápidamente. La castaña cerró la botella de agua cuando terminó de beber y de comerse medio sándwich que le había sobrado de ayer. Con eso aguantaría hasta que Matt se fuera. Se dio la vuelta, apoyando su espalda en la encimera y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

Matt le enseñó su cazadora.

—Me la ha dado Sora.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Y por qué no me la has dado tú? —quiso saber.

—Lo he intentado, pero estabas muy ocupado así que no he querido _molestaros_.

—¿Molestarnos? —alzó una ceja.

¿Es que lo había visto con alguien?

Su mente empezó a repasar su día en el instituto con velocidad: había llegado a clase, el primer descanso lo había tenido ocupado por un examen, en el segundo le había preguntado a Izzy por ella pero él le había dicho que estaba ayudando a su profesora de dibujo, y al final del día había intentado buscarla pero no había podido porque Juri lo había detenido cuando iba a…

_Bingo_.

Le había visto hablando con Juri.

—Pero tranquilo, ya tienes tu chaqueta, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí.

Caminó hacia el salón, donde comenzó a fingir que ordenada los sofás colocando los cojines en sus respectivos lugares después de mullirlos. Matt reprimió una sonrisa divertida al verla. Vaya, así que los celos tontos no tenían porqué hacerte sentir mal si no eras el celoso. Por que sentía un leve y cálido cosquilleo al ver que Mimi estaba molesta.

—Mimi—la llamó andando en su dirección.

—Estoy ocupada—se limitó a decir.

—Solo es un segundo.

—Rectifico, estoy muy, muy ocupada.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a ella, quitándole un cojín que no paraba de golpear. Mimi se miró sus manos, ahora vacías, y luego miró al chico.

—Dámelo.

—No hasta que me escuches.

La castaña se acercó a él pero Matt escondió el cojín tras su espalda y, tras un forcejeo, lo tiró lejos del alcance de la chica.

—Me has visto esta mañana hablando con Juri. —aprovechó para hablar al ver que Mimi se había quedado quieta..

Los ojos castaños lo fulminaron con la mirada. Oh, Juri, así que se llamaba así.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando—se cruzó de brazos.

Matt aguantó la sonrisa. La actitud de niña infantil cabezota le pegaba mucho.

—Es una tontería que te comportes así por ella.

—No me estoy comportando de ninguna manera—contestó.

—Estás celosa.

Y ante eso, Mimi calló. Apretó los labios con fuerza, intentando reprimir gritarle a la cara, por lo que lo esquivó y fue a recoger el cojín del suelo. Se quedó ahí quieta, mirando el almohadón cuadrado como si fuera muy interesante y jugando con los bordes.

—Te busqué durante toda la mañana—susurró, pero Matt logró escucharla—Quería devolverte la chaqueta, darte las gracias de nuevo… quería verte—confesó sonrojándose pero sin mirarlo. —Pero no te veía. Y a la salida, te vi hablando con esa chica. Ella me vio, pero no te dijo nada. Y tú parecías estar muy a gusto con ella. Sé que no tenía que haberme comportado así—reconoció rápidamente—Pero después de haber estado todo el día pendiente de si te veía pues…—se encogió de hombros, dando por terminado su discurso.

Miró a Matt, quien aún se mantenía en su sitio y no le apartaba la mirada. Ella la desvió hacia el cojín de nuevo y comenzó a retorcerlo levemente, pero alzó la vista al oír pasos hacia ella y se encontró frente al chico.

—Juri es la novia de Tasuki, el batería de mi grupo. Y me estaba hablando sobre la fiesta sorpresa que estaba organizando para su cumpleaños. Me dijo que te vio cuando ya nos estábamos despidiendo y te busqué, pero me encontré con Sora.

Mimi parpadeó varias veces y, tras unos segundos, masculló algo y escondió el rostro en el cojín.

—Soy una estúpida.

—No eres una estúpida—le discutió—Pero no tenías que haber pensado las cosas tan precipitadamente.

—Lo sé—expresó alzando la mirada rápidamente, aún con las mejillas rojas—Pero no pude evitarlo.

—¿Por qué?

Ella abrió la boca, pero la cerró. Desvió la mirada, no pudiendo mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Agh, ¿por qué tenía que tenerlos tan azules y bonitos?

"_Ahora es el momento Mimi, díselo_" "_No puedo_" "_Sí puedes. Sólo di: Matt, me gustas mucho. Venga_"

—Verás…

"_Matt me gustas mucho_"

—...es que…

"_Matt me gustas mucho"_

"_Matt me gustas mucho"_

—_Matteustasucho_…—habló a trompicones.

—¿Cómo? —Matt frunció el ceño al no entenderla.

Mimi suspiró.

—Que me gustas…—dijo, sintiendo su corazón latir demasiado fuerte y rápido—… mucho, muchísimo. Y que todos estos días que he pasado contigo han sido los mejores. Y por eso no pude evitar "enfadarme" —puntualizó haciendo unas comillas imaginarias con los dedos—cuando te vi con esa chica.

"_Dios, qué a gusto se había quedado_"

Matt sonrió, ahora sí, una sonrisa pequeña pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Sujetó la barbilla de la chica y la alzó delicadamente, bajó su rostro y cerró los ojos, volviendo a besarla. Mimi tiró el cojín lejos y le echó enseguida los brazos al cuello y él la envolvió con los suyos. La confesión de la castaña lo había cogido por sorpresa a pesar de que se olía algo por su comportamiento evasivo y molesto al haberlo visto hablar con Juri. Pero no esperaba que ella confesara sus sentimientos tan de repente. Sin embargo, no quería seguir retrasando algo que estaba más claro y transparente que el agua. Porque Mimi no era la única persona en esa casa que tenía que expresar sus sentimientos.

—No pienses que no te hago caso—susurró él —No voy besándome con chicas así porque sí. Si lo hago, es por algo.

Mimi despegó su frente de la suya y lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa en la boca. Matt le correspondía, ¡Matt le correspondía!

Hoy era el mejor día de su vida.

—¿Eso significa que también te gusto? —preguntó como un tono infantil que denotaba que quería escuchárselo.

Matt chasqueó la lengua, sabiendo lo que quería oír. Entreabrió la boca para hablar, pero la castaña lo interrumpió, poniéndose de puntillas y volviendo a besarlo. No iba a obligarlo a decírselo. Como él había aclarado, no se iba besando con todas las chicas que se cruzaban por su camino. Lo que indirectamente significaba que algo sentía por ella. Y Mimi se conformaba con esa confesión como un comienzo. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.

Y pensar que todo esto había ocurrido gracias al plan para reconciliar a Tai y a Sora. En un principio para unirlos como pareja y después para hacer que se perdonasen. Pero lo que ella no había pensado, ni en sus más remotos pensamientos, era que también la iba a unir con Matt.

El plan había salido a las mil maravillas.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Ya estáaaa! Bien, por fin lo he terminado. xD <strong>Roww<strong>, aquí lo tienes :D_

_La verdad es que me lo he pasado bien escribiendo de Mimi en plan niña infantil que no quiere hablar (y cuando lo hace, es con una paloma (?)), aunque luego ha sido valiente y le ha confesado sus sentimientos a Matt._

_Siento el retraso, echadle la culpa a Pottermore, que me ha llegado el mail de bienvenida y estoy que no salgo de allí, vosotras/os habéis podido entrar? :)_

_Pues otro fic más, espero que os haya gustado mucho =)_

_**Shio.S.R, Faty Takenouchi, Leeeen, **__**Nexza, Bela de slytherin, Estefhany, Roww Hilton y kirstty.**_

_**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**_

_Gracias a los que habéis puesto el fic en favoritos o alertas! :)_

_Y a ti también, que lees esto._

_Nos leemos, Nora._


End file.
